Dragon Ball Z: Keep Your Eye on the Butterflies
by jcogginsa
Summary: When Goku arrives at the otherworld check in station, things go a bit differently. DBZ AU, rated T for martial arts violence and potential cursing
1. Butterfly Effect

In Otherworld, the land between heaven and hell, a young man appeared. He was wearing a weighted, orange training gi with the turtle hermit symbol on the back, and dark blue, even black in the right light, boots. His muscles were toned and fit, and his hair spikey and wild. Floating above his head was a golden halo, though he himself had yet to notice. His name was Son Goku. And he was dead.

"What the-? Where am I? Last thing I remember is fighting Raditz. And dying" Goku said as he looked around confusedly. He was outside, near Hell's check in station. Not that Goku knew what that was. He could see a long line of small white clouds, which he did not know were actually souls. Attending to the line were ogres, who differed from humans only by their small horns and Technicolor skin. Finally, he saw someone he recognized. An elderly green skinned man, covered in wrinkles and carrying a sturdy oaken staff. He was Kami, the guardian of Earth. "Kami!" Goku called out, happy to see a familiar face. "Where am I?" he questioned.

"This is Otherworld Goku, where souls go to be judged. You died in you battle against your brother. A week ago, i received a messenger from the Fortuneteller Baba, on the behalf of a mysterious informer. She warned me of your coming demise."

"So you knew I was going to die?" Goku said. There was no condemnation in his voice, Goku simply assumed Kami had a good reason. Nonetheless, Kami's next words had a definite tint of guilt "Yes. The message also warned me of a coming threat. In one year's time, your brother's sayian partners will arrive on Earth."

"What?! That's terrible! I have to be wished back as soon as possible, so I can stop them!" Goku said urgently. But Kami fired back immediately "No! If you are wished back so soon then you will not have the power required to save the Earth. With the week's warning I convinced King Yemma, who judges the souls of the dead, to allow you a chance to train with a powerful master known as King Kai. With any luck, training with him will give you the strength you need."

"Okay, but what about the others, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe?" Goku asked. "I will take them to the lookout and train them, and ensure that they grow strong" Kami replied. Goku smiled "That's good. But could you do me a favor, and train my son? I think he's got a power hidden inside that will come in handy." Kami shook his head sadly "I'm afraid I cannot train your son, Piccolo has taken him and intends to train the boy."

Goku thought for a second "Piccolo huh? Well, I suppose he is the best person for the job. He's harsh, but he's also strong and smart. Plus, I think Gohan can bring out the good in him." Kami was about to reply, but a voice rang out and interrupted him "Let go of me you bastards! Let go!" Goku recognized the voice immediately, and before Kami could even say a word, Goku had flown off. He flew through the walls of the check-in station, and said the owner of the voice. Raditz, his brother, was struggling against four muscular ogres. To the side, a building sized ogre watched in steadily mounting anger. His name was King Yemma, not that Goku knew that.

Finally, Yemma had enough. Raising his pointer finger, he called out "Yemma Lock!" firing a beam of white ki at Goku's long haired brother. The ogres quickly jumped away, and Raditz was struck. He found his arms bound to his side, by rings of white energy. "Now then Raditz, it's time to go to hell" Yemma said in a satisfied voice. "Wait!" Goku called out. The men in the room, who hadn't noticed Goku until then, turned their heads to look at him. Goku landed and walked over to King Yemma's desk. "You must be King Yemma. I'm Goku; Kami said you were letting me train with a guy name King Kai?"

"Yes, yes I remember. What is it?" Yemma responded, somewhat grumpily.

"I want you to let my brother come too."

"WHAT!?" shouted King Yemma, Raditz, and Kami, who'd just caught up to Goku.

"The way I see it, my brother never got a chance to be a good guy. He was forced to commit evil. I believe he deserves a shot at being his own person" Goku explained. Then he continued whilst grinning "Besides, almost all of my friends have tried to kill me, so I can't really hold a grudge for that."

King Yemma thought about this for a few moments, and then said "Okay Goku, you have a good record for this, so I'll allow it" The binds disappeared, and Raditz began rubbing his arms to help regain some of the feeling. As he did so, he thought 'I still don't understand you brother. But I suppose going with you is better than going to hell. And the prospect of getting stronger is a pretty nice idea.'

And so, Goku and Raditz went to snake way, and began their long journey.

000000000000000

Piccolo Jr. was irritated. He'd expected Goku to at least have given his son a modicum of survival training; he lived in the woods for his other half's sake! But no, which meant Piccolo had to take time out of his own training period to look after him. Then again, if he hadn't, then he'd have missed the boy's transformation, and not removed his tail. At least now the boy was less of a liability. Eventually, Piccolo had just spat out an egg and ordered it to look after the boy and spur his growth. Violently if necessary.

But the egg had reminded him of his father's action, using cannon fodder as guards, and using them to get a preview of his opponent's skills. That had given him his current plan. He couldn't make that many eggs himself, it'd weaken him too much. Piccolo was shaken for his thoughts as he reached his destination, the Z TV building. On the other side of the wall, the nightly news was giving a story about the recent obliteration of the moon. Piccolo floated through the left wall, casually destroying it. The cameras immediately swerved to look at him. The camera men gulped in fear, but knew better than to run. He addressed the cameras, and thus the viewing public as well. "Attention, some of you may know me as Piccolo, the tyrant who conquered the world 8 years ago. Others know me as the second place winner in the 23rd world martial arts tournament. Well however you know me, heed my words. Yesterday I and the first place winner Son Goku fought a powerful enemy known as Raditz. He was an alien, a sayian. Through great difficulty we managed to defeat him, but there are still two more sayians, who dwarf Raditz in power. In one year's time those sayians will arrive and wipe out all life on Earth. I'll be training, Goku will be training, Tien Shinhan, the winner of the 22nd world martial arts tournament, will be training. If you have any power worth talking about, start training now. Get as strong as you can and go to the wastes of area 44. They're the other fighters will group and fight the sayians. If you're thinking I've had a sudden change of heart, don't. I have to stop the sayians for my own reasons."

000000000

After Piccolo's message ended, King Chappa stood from his seat in his home, and began to walk to the door. He felt something tug on his arm, and turned to see the youngest of his 4 children, his second daughter Lucy. "Father, you can't go, it's too dangerous!" She said, tears streaming down her eyes. "It is my duty as a martial artist Lucy. I have heard tale of a place known as Korin's tower, a training ground for worthy martial artists. I must go and train."

"Then I'll go too!" shouted the voice of Lucy's husband, a man named Mark. They'd been married for a little over a year now, and had recently given him a grandchild. Mark was martial artist as where, and Chappa's finest student. Nonetheless, Chappa shook his head "No, you must stay here and defend your daughter. I promise you that I will come back."

And with that he strode out the door

000000

Meanwhile, in a faraway village, a man named Nam knocked on the door of one of his neighbors. The door opened, revealing Giran, the strongest martial artist of the Giras, a race of draconic beasts with the intelligence of man. The humans and the Giras had been living in harmony for years, thanks to the work of a young fighter named Son Goku. "Did you see the broadcast?" questioned Nam. Giran grumbled in reply "Yeah. I'm gonna fight those sayians, how about you?"

"It's not even a question" Nam replied with a smirk. Giran gave a toothy grin "Excellent. I've heard rumors of a place called Korin's tower. I think we'll be able to get training there."

0000000

"Spike! Bandages!" Call out Fortuneteller Baba, summoning her two strongest fighters. Both appeared before her immediately. "What is thy bidding?" Spike, the devil man, said kneeling before her. Baba then said "I've foreseen the coming of a pair of monstrously powerful fighters known as sayians. You two will train so that in one year's time you can fight them."

"Yes mistress, but who shall train us?" Spike asked.

"You will train against history's greatest combatants in my illusion chamber. And Spike, no using your Devilmite ray during training. It will only hinder your growth."

000000

Gohan limped towards a large building he'd seen in the distance. He'd been alone in the wilderness for a month now. He'd quickly adapted to the wilds, but then it showed up, a green, scaly man with big lips and wings. Gohan had been running from the creature for 2 weeks now. He'd hoped he could get help in the building, but as he got closer he saw that it was over grown with vines and the walls were cracked in several places. Gohan was disheartened, until he saw an old man lying up against the walls of the building. His face was gaunt and his hair blue and wispy. He was wearing red tinted sunglasses, and mud caked robes of green and yellow. A bottle of alchohol was in his hand, and judging from his breath he frequently partook. Gohan ran up to him and began to shake him. "Sir! Sir! Please wake up."

The old man stirred and began to speak. He was clearly drunk, and his words confusing and slurred "Hey there kiddie. Do you know me? I was great once. People came from far and wide to train with me…" Gohan interrupted him "Train with you? Does that mean you're strong?" The man chuckled "Strong? I was great! It all changed when my students were beaten by some punk!" Then man said. Then he peered closer at Gohan, and poked his cheek. "Huh, you look kinda like him. Meh, probably coincidence. Anyway, the punks beat my prize students, and the ungrateful clods abandoned me! After all I did for them. After that, I was disgraced. No one wanted to train under me." The man said despondently

"Sir, could you please train me?" Gohan said eagerly. The man stared; confused by the fact that someone actually wanted to train under him. Gohan began to explain about the coming of the sayians, and his training under Piccolo, and how Piccolo had left him in the wilds to survive, and about the monster chasing him. The man listened as raptly as he could in his drunken state. Afterwards, he grinned "Sounds dangerous boy. Very well, I'll train y-"

He was interrupted as a kick lashed out and struck him, propelling the old drunk through a wall. Gohan screamed in shock and backed up. The kick had been thrown by none other than the same monster who'd been stalking. "Naughty little brat aren't you." The beast said, wagging a finger. "I think you should be punished. Let's here you scream" he said. He raised two fingers and pointed at Gohan, firing a ki blast cackling with electricity. The blast lanced towards Gohan. Gohan was paralyzed by fear. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain. And then he heard

"DODON RAY!"

Gohan's eyes shot open. He saw a bright yellow beam intercept the monsters' blast. Gohan, and the beast himself, looked over in shock, and saw the old man standing, his arm out and his index finger extended. "Well then, young Gohan. It's time for Master Shen to show you what you'll be learning. "

000000

Above the winding path of snake way, Goku and Raditz flew. They'd been flying for a few weeks by this point, and been talking a great deal, as they had nothing better to do. Raditz told Goku of their father Bardock, and Goku told Raditz of his life on earth. They got along well, considering how their first day knowing each other had ended. "You know, you're a lot nicer than you were when we first met."

Raditz shrugged "To be honest, I was on a power high. I'm just a rank and file soldier for the Planet Trade Organization. You and that green man are the first time I met someone who could actually fight, but were still inferior. I let the thrill take over. I'm usually more pragmatic."

Before Goku could reply, a figure leapt between them. He wore a baggy blue ensemble with parted in the middle to show off his chest with white boots and gloves. The figure's identity was hidden by a white hood that tapered into a cape. The clothing was baggy, but they could tell he was muscular. Time seemed to slow down as the figure passed between them only to jarringly return to normal when he grabbed them by the ankles and swung them into each other. They impacted with a grunt and a thud. He let go of them, then used an invisible ki blast to knock them into snake way. The two quickly got to their feet.

"Raditz, keep him busy while I charge up a Kamehameha!" Goku said.

"On it!" Raditz said, rushing at the Mysterious Man.

"Ka-"

Raditz swung a clothesline at the man, but he ducked under it.

"Me-"

Raditz used the momentum from his failed swing for a roundhouse kick, but the man stopped it with a single finger.

"Ha-"

Raditz back flipped away then rushed at the man. He used the after image technique to sneak behind him. He was now poised to deliver a double fisted blow to the man's skull.

"Me-"

Before he could bring his fists down, the man turned and backhanded Raditz down to snake way.

"HA!"

The Kamehameha shined bright and barreled toward the man, who brought up his hand and caught it, before closing his fist and crushing the blue orb. Goku was shocked "What?! But, that had enough power to vaporize a continent!"

"Just how powerful is this guy?" Raditz said, before bringing his hand up to his scouter. The result shocked him "10,000!" he yelled in surprise. Then he shouted to his brother. "Goku! We have to run; he's nearly 10 times as strong as I am!"

Before Goku could respond, the man appeared in front of him and floored him with a punch to the stomach. Goku fell to the road of snake way. The man stood above him, and summoned a ki blast in his palm. Raditz was torn. '_If I run, Goku will die but I might survive. If I stay and fight, we both die. I should run. There's no point in us both dying. But, can I abandon my brother? Of course, I nearly killed him just 2 weeks ago. So why aren't I running? Dammit brother. Damn your unceasing friendliness. I can't leave you to die._'

Raditz charged the man, warrior tears streaming down his face as he knew he was about to die. He summoned all his strength into a single punch. The man blocked it with ease, but the force threw up a wind that blew back the man's hood. Raditz gaped, as he recognized him. His hair was a bit grayer than Raditz recalled, and he had quite a few more scars than before. But he was unmistakable.

"Y-You!" Raditz stammered.

"I'm proud of you. You passed the test." Said Bardock, father of Raditz and Kakarrot

000000

**And that's the first chapter! Welcome, to Dragon Ball Z Keep Your Eye on the Butterflies. The title is a reference to the butterfly effect, by the way.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the by, the premise of this fic is not just "Raditz turns good", it's a bit more involved than that. If you can guess the premise, shoot me a PM. If you're one of the few I've already told, don't spoil it for everyone.**

**Anyway, as a treat for you I'll give you some power levels. Don't expect this every chapter though**

**Shen: 100. He's dipped a bit since the 22****nd**** tournament**

**Mysterious Beast: 400**

**King Chappa: 87**

**Giran: 99**

**Nam: 97**

**King Yemma: 1800**

**Spike: 93**

**Bandages: 72**


	2. Evil vs Evil

"F-Father, what are you doing here? What test?" Raditz gasped.

"What?! This guy is our dad?" Goku exclaimed from his position on the path.

"That's right." Bardock said, nodding to Goku. Then he turned to Raditz "As for why I'm here, it's simple. It began a few decades ago shortly before our planet was destroyed. The last surviving Kanassan gave me a curse, the ability to see the future. After I died, I used that ability to get stronger and attain a high position in the realm of hell. With that authority, I'm allowed to leave at my discretion. So a few weeks ago I paid the fortuneteller Baba to warn Kami about your arrival. Then I went out here to wait for you."

"You still haven't explained the part about the test." Raditz stated.

"I had to see if you would abandon your brother." Bardock explained.

"Why?" Raditz questioned. Bardock smirked "That, I'll explain later. " Then he rushed over and grabbed Raditz by the arm. Raditz had hardly realized it before he was thrown beneath the clouds and into hell. Goku managed to stand, and yelled at his father "What did you do that for?!"

Bardock shrugged "I'm gonna take over his training from now on. You need to get back to your journey."

"Fine, but when these sayians are dealt with I expect an explanation" Goku said.

"Fine." Bardock conceded, then followed by saying "Brace yourself."

"For what?" Goku asked

"This." Bardock said as he grabbed Goku's gi and threw his son further down snake way

000000

A short time later, Bardock teleported to Raditz' location in hell using Instant Transmission.

"Father, what is the meaning of this!" Raditz shouted when he saw his father again.

"It's simple Raditz; I can train you better than King Kai can."

"Really? Why is that?" Raditz asked curiously.

"Because unlike Goku, you're a weakling." Bardock said bluntly.

"Weak?! My power level is higher than his!" Raditz shouted indignantly.

"Raditz, you forget that i can see the future." Bardock said, tapping his forehead. "Goku will surpass you fairly quickly. But even then, there are two other things to consider." Bardock continued.

"And what's that?" Raditz asked gruffly.

Bardock held up a finger "One, being weaker than your opponent doesn't mean you'll lose. You yourself were killed by a weaker opponent."

"Only the namekian fought like a coward."

"Exactly. Fighting like a coward has another name son, and that's fighting like a winner. With proper strategy and gratuitous cheating you can beat stronger opponents. And that's what I'll teach you. To defeat opponent's you're weaker than."

Raditz looked away and spat "fine. What's the second thing?"

"Weakness is relative. You'll always be weaker than Goku, but-"

"Why do you call him that? I'd expect you to call him Kakarot" Raditz interrupted.

"Meh, I saw him getting his Earth name a long time ago. He likes it better, and I didn't put much thought into his name when he was born. Now can I continue please?"

"Fine."

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, you'll always be weaker than Goku, but weakness is relative. In time you'll surpass even me."

"Well fan-tucking-fastic, my power level will be more than 10,000." Raditz said, clearly unimpressed.

"Raditz, you should have learned by now that any decent warrior can hide his true power. In my base state, my power level is 600,000, by PTO standards."

'_600,000?! That's stronger than Frieza!_' Raditz thought, not knowing about Frieza's transformations. Then he realized something. "Wait a minute, base state? What does that mean?"

Bardock smirked, and then his body was enveloped in golden light.

000000

"Sawayake Na Kaze" Shen slurred as he waved his hand, summoning a massive gale. The beast was slightly disturbed by the wind do to the winds, but was confident of its superiority none the less. Shen chuckled drunkenly and began waving his arm in a circular motion. The winds picked up in intensity and formed a tornado around the beast. He was spun for a loop briefly, but quickly escaped by spinning counter to the twister.

"Okay, you've impressed me drunk. In return, I'll let you know my name. It's Tambourine!" said the beast, seemingly excited by the prospect of a fun battle. Then he leapt towards Shen, performing the same kind of exaggerated kick you'd see in a cheesy martial arts movie. "Wah-Tah Kick!" he called out, accentuating the silliness. Shen dodged it, seemingly by falling flat on his face do to his drunkenness, but that thought was banished when he kicked upwards as Tambourine passed over him. Tambourine was sent flying upwards, but quickly righted himself with his wings. He called down to Shen

"Drunken kickboxing eh? An effective technique, but it won't work on me. My genetic memory allows me to recall my grandfather's battles against Mutaito, who used both of the drunken martial arts. So that means I know the counter. Your style involves slipping out of the way of my attacks, so the obvious solution is… "

Suddenly Tambourine disappeared from the sky and appeared in front of Shen. "To give you nowhere to slip to! 100 Arms!" Tambourine struck out with such speed that his arms left behind after images, making it look as if he had 100 arms. Shen was struck repeatedly, and was covered in bruises, although only the ones on his face were visible. Shen went flying back from the sheer force, and impacted the wall of the decrepit building. Somewhat shakily, he got to his feet.

"Okay, you're impressive, more so than I thought. But I got a few tricks up my sleeve too."

Shen brought each hand to his forehead.

"Solar Fla-"

Suddenly, Tambourine appeared in front of him and grabbed his wrists, pulling them away before he could use the blinding Solar Flare. Tambourine grinned and said "Sorry, but I'm well aware of that annoying technique."

Shen grinned "But are you aware of this one?"

Suddenly, an extra set of arms sprouted from Shen's shoulders, and quickly put their hands to Shen's forehead "Solar Flare!" Shen called out, blinding Tambourine with the intense light. The green warrior back stepped blindly, rubbing his eyes. Shen took advantage, and brought all 4 of his hands together, each index finger being extended. "Super Dodon Blast!" Shen called out, striking Tambourine in the chest with a massive Dodon Ray. The superhot attack sent Tambourine flying back. Gohan ran to Shen's side as the extra arms disappeared.

"Wow! How did you grow extra arms like that?" the tiny half sayian gushed. Shen chuckled.

"It's a little move called the Four Witches Technique. One of my students taught it to me before I was disgraced. "

"Sounds upper cool, can you teach it to me?" Gohan asked. As Shen opened his mouth to reply, Tambourine shot up from the ground and appeared at Shen's side, angry. "This is the end!" he called out as his engulfed his forearm in flames. "Sidearm Flamer!" Tambourine yelled as he lashed out, intending to kill Shen with a flaming claw strike. It was not meant to be. On instinct, Gohan summoned his inner power and struck out with a palm thrust. Tambourine lost consciousness instantly, and his body was sent flying for miles.

Shen stared dumbfounded, then said to Gohan "Kid, I'll teach you anything you want."

000000

Around that same day, Piccolo had recreated another of his father's warriors, Drum, to spar with. In addition, at Korin's tower, the mighty native Bora noticed the arrival of a trio of warriors. King Chappa, Giran, and Nam had met up with each other in their journey to Korin's tower.

"Halt!" shouted Bora, As he was the guardian of the tower. His son, Upa, stood behind him. "Who are you, and why do you come here."

Nam spoke up "Humble guardian, we are three martial artists seeking training from the mighty Korin, for in a year's time two powerful warriors will arrive and attack the Earth."

Bora listened to their plea, then turned to his teenage son "Upa, you have a good ear for lies. Do you believe them?"

"Yes father, they speak the truth." Upa responded. Bora turned back to the trio and nodded "Very well, you may climb the tower. And as your cause affects us all, I and my son Upa shall go with you to train"

000000

It has been another two weeks since Gohan began his tutelage under Shen. Already, he has learned to fly and sense ki, as well as basic ki blasts. Now, we join him as Shen teaches him the secrets of the Dodon Ray.

"As you know Gohan, Ki is the energy all living things have within us. What you don't know is that there is another kind of energy inside us, known as Tamashinohi."

"The fire of the soul?" Gohan said, translating the phrase.

"Yes. Tamashinohi is the energy that sustains our very being. As you develop your ki, it grows more potent. If you don't have enough Tamashinohi, you will die. Now then, with proper training you can harness Tamashinohi for attacks, just like ki. However, Ki and Tamashinohi have wildly different attack properties. Ki is physical, and has immense variety. Tamashinohi is immaterial, and has an intense heat to it. It cannot be challenged or redirected, only withstood or dodged. Because of the danger of low Tamashinohi, the best way to use it is by combining it with ki. This will enhance the best properties of both. The Dodon Ray is the simplest expression of Tamashinohi." Shen exposited

"Master Shen, what would happen if you did use an attack of pure Tamashinohi?" Gohan questioned.

"If it did not kill you, then your life would be shortened irreversibly."

"Wouldn't Ki mixed with Tamashinohi have the same result?"

"Technically it does. However, it's like comparing a paper cut to an amputation. With the mixture, your life is shortened only by a few seconds, whereas a pure Tamashinohi attack will cost you months or even years."

With the explanation complete, Gohan and Shen continued their training. In the span of 2 more months, Gohan learned all that Shen could teach and surpassed his master. When his training was complete, Tambourine appeared before him once more, with Piccolo and Drum with him.

"M-Mr. Piccolo what are you doing with him?" Gohan stammered.

"Tambourine is one of my subordinates. I had him chase you to spur your growth, and I can sense that he's done well. So I'm going to start your personal training three months early." Piccolo stated bluntly

"I don't like him." Gohan said.

Piccolo shrugged "Like him or not he'll be training with us. You're already stronger than him by a wide margin, so when the sayians have been defeated you can do with him as you wish."

Tambourine looked somewhat hurt at this comment, but Gohan accepted it and thus the training began.

000000

Meanwhile, at Kame house, Chichi and the Ox King had been staying for a few monthes now, ever since the day they'd found out about Gohan's kidnapping and Goku's death. She couldn't stay at the home at Mt. Paozu; there were too many painful memories. And even at Kame house, she was in a depressed funk.

Master Roshi was sitting on the couch. His programs had gone off for the day, so he was meditating, contemplating his own helplessness. In the corner of the ear, he heard a jet car landing. He paid it no mind, as he knew Bulma was going to stop by to try and cheer Chichi up. It was indeed Bulma, but instead of entering calmly, she entered in a panic. "You guys, there's big trouble with the Dragon Balls!"

"What is it Bulma, what's wrong with the balls?" Roshi asked her, having broken out of his meditation.

"Look for yourself!" Bulma said, bringing out the Dragon Radar. Roshi could see a set of 4 balls were gathered together, and the other three were going towards them. "Oh no! Someone's gathering the dragon balls! If they make a wish, we won't be able to revive Goku!"

This news shook Chichi from her funk "What?!"

"This is bad." Roshi said, stating the obvious.

"Bulma, how fast is your jet car?" Chichi asked

Bulma smirked "The fastest."

"Good, we'll take it and stop them from making their wish." Roshi announced.

"Bulma, where are they being gathered?" Chichi asked

"The arctic"

000000

Although Bulma's ship was indeed her fastest, it was not fast enough to get there before the two sets of dragon balls met each other. However, Roshi was wrong in his assessment. It was not one group gathering the Dragon Balls, but two. And now, in the middle of the arctic wastes, they stood across from each other and prepared to battle.

On both sides stood a quartet of powerful fighters, one of which had enough thought to bring along a legion of expendable minions. Of the group with 4 Dragon Balls, the largest was a wide man with yellow skin. His body was, with the exception of the head and limbs, seemingly made of fat. His name was Misokatsun. Next to him was the second most human of that group. He was humanlike brute with large muscles. His inhuman characteristics consisted of pink skin and red hair. His name was Ebifurya. Next to him there stood a green, vaguely reptilian beast with pointed ears, and a dorsal fin going down the back. Red spots adorned his limbs, and he was the smallest of the 3 so far described. His name was Kishime. Behind Misokatsun, Ebifurya, and Kishime was an entire legion of small, blue skinned creatures with gangly limbs and eyes that resembled red glass. In front of this legion, and the three warriors, was seemingly a normal man, albeit one so old and decrepit that he'd lost most of his teeth. This man was known as Doctor Kochin.

On the side with 3 dragon balls, we shall again start with the tallest. He was a bald, grey skinned brute. What he lacked in hair on his head, he made up for with long red sideburns. His name was Sansho. The second shortest of this group was a bald creature with olive skin, red eyes, and a vampire like nose. His name was Ginger. Next was the most human of the group. Other than his blue skin and yellowish eyes, he was like a normal human, although the white hair was rare. He wore a light pink cloak and cape, as well as boots and shorts of the same color. His name was Nicky. The leader of this group was also the shortest, hardly taller than Gohan. He was wearing a dark blue gi with lighter blue cufflinks, as well as a pink cape. His skin was a pale blue, almost white. His teeth were normal save for vampire like fangs, and his ears were pointed. He was the leader of this group, and named Garlic Jr.

"Bio-men obliterate these clods and take their balls!" Dr. Kochin cackled. The legion of blue warriors collectively leapt into the air and landed in front of the fighters with actual names. All at once, they charged white ki blasts in their hands and fired them at the opposition. They looked at the upcoming blast nonchalantly, before Nicky, Sansho, and Ginger raised their hands and fired streams of energy, colored Green, red, and pink respectively. The trio's combined assault met and easily overwhelmed the Bio-men's combined assault. Bio-men were thus utterly vaporized.

Kochin derisively spat and commented "Well who didn't see that coming. Kishime, Misokatsun, Ebifurya, kill them."

Kochin's three warriors leapt into the air to attack their foes, and Garlic Junior's trio leapt to intercept. Nicky engaged Misokatsun, Ginger fought Kishime, and Sansho went against Ebifurya. The three pairs were locked in intense combat for several seconds, before Kochin's bio warriors each scored a hit that sent their foe tumbling away. Nicky, Ginger, and Sansho each stood once they came to a stop. In their current state, they were well aware that their foes were stronger. Fortunately, they were also well aware that they had an advantage up their sleeves. Each of Garlic Junior's minions had a special power word that, when uttered, would double their strength.

"Gingerbread!" shouted Ginger.

"Tutti Frutti!" shouted Nicky.

"Pepperoni!" shouted Sansho.

Immediately all 3 of them bulked up to a ludicrous extent.

"Let's see how tough you are now "Sansho said as he leapt at Ebifurya. The muscular creature sent a punch directly at the pink skinned warrior's face, knocking him to the ground. Sansho straddled his chest and slammed fist after fist into Ebifurya's face, 62 strikes in all.

"How do…like that….pinkie" Sansho taunted in between heavy breaths. Then he looked at his handiwork. There was hardly a single bruise on Ebifurya's face! This was because Ebifurya's freezing cold body meant his skin could not discolor, so no matter how strong Sansho's punches were they'd never show. Sansho had no way of knowing this, and thought that Ebifurya simply hadn't been hurt. Sansho gaped in shock, and his pink opponent took advantage. Ebifurya's hands shot up and grabbed hold of Sansho's wrists, before channeling his ki into them. Ebifurya's ki had a special property. It was incredibly cold, to the point that a blast could freeze someone solid. His freezing cold ki froze Sansho's arms, and with only a slight tightening of his grip, Ebifurya shattered Sansho's arms. Ebifurya then stood and coated his fist in ki. While Sansho was still gaping in horror at his arm stumps, Ebifurya delivered a right hook. The ki froze Sansho's jaw and the impact shattered it. Sansho collapsed onto the snowy ground, and Ebifurya walked away to let him die of exposure.

Back with Garlic Jr. and Dr. Kochin, Garlic was looking in the direction Sansho had been fighting in. When he sensed Sansho's demise, he turned to Dr. Kochin and said

"I'm going to make your death more painful for that."

"Touchy aren't you? He was just a subordinate, and from what I gather a particularly weak one." Kochin replied dismissively.

"That man and his comrades raised me, after that bastard Kami killed my real father. Have so much to thank them for." was Garlic Junior's reply.

Garlic Jr. then raised his hand, and gathered white, wispy ki in his palm. He threw it forward with a cry of "Death Impact!"

The White ki attack jetted towards Kochin, who rose up his cane. Said cane was adorned with the likeness of the eternal dragon, Shenron, and with a click the mouth opened. From it, a massive red energy blast was fired, stalemating the Death Impact.

Meanwhile, Ginger was in pitched combat with Kishime. It only took a short exchange of fists for the olive skinned creature to figure out hand to hand combat wasn't going to work. So, Ginger touched the tops of his thighs and shouted "Katana Kogeki!"

With a flash of ki, Ginger pulled out 2 large scimitars from his legs. Kishime grinned, and brought out a long fleshy whip from each of his wrists. Ginger charged forward, but Kishime struck faster, wrapping his whips around Ginger's blades. Kishime, like Ebifurya, had a unique ki. His had the qualities of electricity, and as we all know, metal conducts electricity. The electricity coursed through Ginger's veins and burned him from head to toe. He hit the ground hard, singed and smoking. Ginger did his best to stand, but Kishime wasn't having any of that. He summoned forth many smaller whips from his shoulders, and wrapped them around his arms. Grinning sadistically, Kishime grabbed both sides of Ginger's head. Once more, he pumped electric ki into Ginger. This time however, he didn't stop until Ginger's eyes had evaporated, his tongue had turned to ash, and his body was a charred husk.

Garlic Jr. sensed Ginger's demise, and once again his raged leaped up. Channeling ki into his eyes, he shouted "Darkness eye beam!" and shot twin blasts from his eyes, turning the beam struggle between his Death Impact and Kochin's Cane Laser in his favor.

Meanwhile, Nicky was panting on the ground, watching Misokatsun intently. '_That big yellow blob is faster than he looks. And when I tried a ki blast he just bounced it back at me like some kind of trampoline. Hmm, there's an idea._' He thought.

"Katana Kogeki!" Nicky called as he summoned his own blade, a single long sword this time. Misokatsun was the dullest of Kochin's three warriors, so when Nicky charged at him once more, he went to his default strategy of 'Tank, then counter'. Thanks to Nicky's long sword, the fight was over in a single swipe. Misokatsun was bisected, and fell to the ground before exploding. Garlic Jr. grinned as he felt one of his followers actually when. Finally his attack won out over Kochin's laser, and the doctor was blown away.

Nicky was then confronted by Kishime and Ebifurya. As he had with Ginger, Kishime lashed out with one of his electric whips. Nicky, having seen the attack out of the corner of his eye whilst fighting Misokatsun, knew about Kishime's electric ki and had a counter in mind. He threw his sword at the whip. The sword stabbed through the whip and carried along, effectively redirected the attack. As a bonus, the sword stabbed into an unsuspecting Ebifurya's chest, and the pink brute was shocked into unconsciousness. Nicky grinned and fired a massive green ki blast at Kishime. The green skinned beast, without hesitation, through Ebifurya into the attack's path. The attack vaporized Ebifurya and Kishime used the resulting smoke to hide his next attack. He leapt out at Nicky and grabbed his shoulders. Once again, he pumped forth electric ki and did not stop. Nicky would not make it out alive.

Garlic Jr. hastily grabbed the Dragon Balls telekinetically and gathered them together. He knew he needed to make his wish quickly. "Eternal dragon, I sum-"

Shots rang out, interrupting him. Garlic Jr. gasped in shock, as bullets tore through him from behind. He fell to the ground a rapidly expanding pool of blood. He turned to see Doctor Kochin striding up to him, he hand having been converted into a gatling gun.

"You have no idea how hard it is to build a gun capable of hurting freak warriors like you." Kochin commented before blasting Garlic away with his cane laser.

Kochin then turned to the Dragon Balls and began "Eternal Dragon, I Su-"

"Hold it!" a voice called out from above. Kochin craned his neck to see, and saw Bulma's jet car, its approach having been hidden by the winds. Roshi and Chichi jumped to the ground and took up fighting stances.

"Oh come now, how many distractions must I deal with?" Kochin complained. He raised his Gatling hand, but Roshi was quicker. In less than a second, he belted out a Kamehameha wave. The attack sent Kochin flying back, but he soon stood. Bits of clothing and skin had been disintegrated, revealing that Kochin was in fact a robot.

"Kishime, deal with them!" Kochin ordered angrily.

From behind Roshi and Chichi, electrical whips shot out and struck them both in the back, shocking them. Both collapsed in pain, and Kishime strode forward for the kill.

'_No. I can't let them use the Dragon Balls. Without them, Goku won't come back. I will not let my son grow up fatherless!_' Chichi thought as her rage and determination grew steadily higher. An aura of ki formed around her. She stood, and then threw her hands forward, releasing the energy. Kishime caught it, and tried to withstand it.

"FOR! GOHAN!" Chichi shouted, pouring even more energy into her attack, and overwhelming Kishime. Nothing remained of the green skinned warrior. After that, Chichi collapsed, the energy having left her.

'_Amazing, I've never seen that kind of power out of her. Krillin told me about Gohan's inner power. Could it be he gets it from Chichi, not Goku?_' Roshi thought after seeing Chichi.

"Impressive, I'll admit." Kochin mocked "But whatever power you had a few seconds ago is gone now, so nothing will stop me from using the Dragon Balls to melt the ice surrounding Dr. Wheelo's lab!"

For a moment, in that arctic wasteland, everything seemed silent. Then an enraged, bloodcurdling scream resounded.

"WHAT?!" screamed Garlic Jr., who had been blasted aside by the cane laser, but not killed. He'd heard everything since then, and this new bit of information enraged him so much that he began to transform. His child like body grew into an adult body, so tall that Roshi would be lucky to reach his knees. His skin turned a darker shade of blue, and his wounds healed, though they left scars. His muscles bulked up considerably, and his veins bulged. Oddly, his pants still fit.

Garlic Jr. shouted "You scouted the earth, gathered the dragon balls, mystic artifacts of phenomenal power, all to melt some FUCKING ice!"

Kochin panicked, and fired off a shot from his cane laser. Garlic Jr. simply ran forward, the blast not slowing him down in the slightest. He lashed out, and grabbed Kochin by the head, his fingers piercing into his cranium. Garlic Junior flew into the sky, carrying Kochin with him. He began charging ki above his abs, and through Kochin into the frozen over building that was the lab.

"You want melted ice? Fine! I'll melt it for you. DEATH! IMPACT!"

The powerful white chi blast struck doctor Kochin, obliterating him, the ice covering the lab, and the roof of the lab as well. Garlic Jr. landed in front of the Dragon Balls, and looked at Roshi.

"Do you intend to stand in my way?" he asked the old master.

"I have no choice. In a few monthes powerful warriors known as the sayians will-"

"I know." Garlic said dismissively. "I felt the battle months ago. It was right about the time I intended to enact my plans for the Dragon Balls. But I realized I didn't have enough power, so I committed myself and my warriors to training. But our progress was slow, so I decided to make my play for immortality now, so I could defeat the Earth. Can't let the sayians conquer it before I do, after all."

"We need the Dragon Balls to revive Goku. He's receiving training in the afterlife so he can defeat the Sayians. I give you my word as a martial artist, if you let us revive Goku, we'll let you use the Dragon Balls next year."

Garlic Jr. actually seemed to consider it, but before he could decide, a new voice spoke up "Interesting! Could these sayians provide a good body for me? Or perhaps the one known as Goku?"

Garlic Jr. and Roshi looked into the sky, and saw a massive black robot with a tail and spindly limbs. The front of it was clear, and showed a massive brain. Garlic Jr. floated up to it, and asked "Who are you?"

"I am Dr. Wheelo. I will kill you for your interference in my plans."

"I don't think so. It's the bottom of the 9th and I don't intend to strike out here. Death Impact!"

Garlic Junior's white ki blast struck Dr. Wheelo directly…and did nothing. Garlic Jr. gaped in shock, and was thus completely off guard when Wheelo rushed in and smacked him upside the head, sending him plummeting to the ground. Garlic Jr. wiped the blood away from his mouth, and barely dodged Wheelo's follow up stomp. Garlic Jr. raised a finger and shot several ki blasts at Wheelo, but they exploded against him harmlessly. Wheelo used the smoke as cover to strike with his tail, impaling Garlic Jr. in the gut. The blue warrior coughed up blood, and Wheelo grabbed him by the head. With ease he tossed Garlic several hundred feet away, so that he landed neat Roshi. Wheelo then began to charge up an attack to finish him off. The warrior, now so injured that he'd reverted back to his child like form, stood weakly and tried to use his desperation maneuver.

"Dead Zone!" called out Garlic Jr.

He opened a vortex to that hellish place directly in front on Wheelo. The robot, taken by surprise, completely failed to resist the pull and was sucked it. The vortex's pull then took hold of the small warrior himself, and in his half-conscious state he could not resist. He closed his eyes, thinking he was about to die. But he did not. A wrinkly green hand shot out and grabbed hold of him, pulling him back until the vortex closed. Garlic Jr. opened his eyes to see the man he hated most in the world.

"You! Why did you save me, Kami?"

The Guardian of the earth answered calmly "Garlic, your father's anger and envy corrupted him. You have labored for years to seek revenge on me for what I did to stop him, but today you fought for the defense of Earth. True, you had your own reasons, but so do most heroes. Nonetheless, it shows you have potential for good inside you. That is why I saved you, to give you a chance at redemption."

Garlic Jr. spat at the ground and said gruffly "what does it matter if I change my ways? I'm dying either way."

"No, if you promise to change your ways, I shall heal you with a Senzu bean." Kami said, holding out said bean to Garlic. Kami knew Garlic's pride would not let him accept just for the bean. He'd have to truly men it.

Garlic Jr. stared at it for a good minute…then he reached out for it.

000000

**And that's the end of that chapter. **

**Funny story about the names of Tambourine's attacks, a few years ago when I was (more of) an idiot, I made them up and added them to his wiki page. I went back to check it while writing the chapter, and find out that not only are they still there, some of them even had their own pages.**

**Tamashinohi is pure fanwankery on my part, to explain some discrepancies I noticed about the tri beam. **

**For the purposes of this pick, Gohan gets his rage power from Chichi's side of the family. Its accentuated by his sayian heritage, however.**

**Kochin's bio Warriors are weaker than their movie counter parts because he hasn't had as much time to work on them. In addition, Kochin himself would have a much lower Power Level if not for hs cane laser and gatling arm. **

**Some more Power Levels**

**Shen-Trained Gohan: 420**

**Drum: 537**

**Piccolo: 821**

**Bora: 111**

**Upa: 101**

**Misokatsun, Ebifurya, Kishime: 500**

**Ginger: 300**

**Sansho: 290**

**Nicky: 270**

**Kochin: 1000**

**Little Garlic Jr.: 1500**

**Powered up Garlic Junior: 2100**

**Rage Chichi: 800**

**Dr. Wheelo: 18,000**

**As always, have a nice day! **


	3. The Sayians Arrive

Finally, after five monthes of running, flying, and being thrown down snake way, Goku had finally reached the end and leapt up to the small green planet floating above. Unknowing of the enhanced gravity, he hit the ground hard. Somewhat delirious, Goku struggled to stand. Then he noticed a strange sound. Turning, he saw a small brown monkey, walking around like it's nothing.

'_Is this King Kai?_' Goku thought '_Well, he's not the first animal I've trained under, so I guess it makes sense_'

And with that thought, Goku began imitating the monkey's movements, thinking they were some form of kata to help him deal with the weight. That went on for a minute before Goku noticed a portly blue man with antenna and small black glasses staring at him. A cup of coffee was in his hand, and he wore robes with the symbol for Kai emblazoned in gold.

"You're King Kai, aren't you?" Goku asked awkwardly, to which the man nodded and sipped from his coffee.

"So…who's that?" Goku asked, pointing to the monkey

"That's my monkey, Bubbles." King Kai explained simply. Then he asked Goku a simple question "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to seek training from you. You see, some powerful people are coming to my planet and-"

"Say no more my good man, I understand completely" King Kai said, while inwardly thinking '_Clearly some VIPs are coming, and he needs to learn my comedic genius to impress them._'

"Really? So, you'll train me?" Goku asked excitedly.

"I will, should you pass one test." King Kai said dramatically, trying to leave Goku sitting on the edge of his seat.

"A test!? What kind of test?" said worried. He'd never taken a test before, and didn't even know enough to hope it was multiple choice.

"Simple, you must-" He paused for dramatic effect "make me laugh!"

'_Make him laugh? But I've never told a Goku in my life! Okay Goku, think. What kind of joke can you tell? Well, there's that aristocrats joke Roshi told, but Chichi said that was inappropriate. Hmm, what I need to do is rely on my instincts! Yeah, that's it!_'

So that's exactly what Goku did. He calmed himself for a few moments, and let his instinct guide him. Then, he shouted out something completely on instinct, not even knowing what he was saying until he said it.

"Congress!"

'That joke…the confidence…the simplicity…the sheer truth. It's perfect!' King Kai thought as he struggled to contain his laughter, before finally letting loose. Goku was ecstatic, he'd made King Kai laugh just by saying a random word!

"You're laughing King Kai! That means you'll train me!" Goku cheered exuberantly.

King Kai finally managed to calm down and cleared his throat. "Yes Goku, I'll train you. When I'm done, you'll be the greatest comedian in the universe!"

Goku deflated. "Comedian…but…I came for martial arts training!" he said, prompting King Kai to facefault

000000

Meanwhile, back on earth, Kami's palace was full to the brim with trainees. He'd taken Garlic back, and recommended that Chichi and Roshi come as well. Roshi had initially thought he was too old to be of any use, but Kami swiftly proved that wrong. He introduced Roshi to Senzu leaves, which had mystical properties just like the beans with the Z fighters used so much. Unlike the beans, the leaves did not heal injuries. They instead lessened the effects of the aging process, allowing Roshi to train seriously once more. However, they did not halt the process. In fact prolonged usage of them shortened your life span. But Roshi had drunken of the fountain of immortality, so that didn't really affect him. Currently, Roshi was sparring with Yamcha in his max power form. Kami had told him he'd need to be able to fight in it constantly to help fight the sayians, so Roshi was trying to get used to it, and help lessen the drain on his speed and stamina.

Chichi was sparring with Chiaotzu, trying to learn to summon the incredible power she'd used to defeat Kishime. Once Master Roshi had told her his theory, she began to feel guilty. If Gohan really had gotten his hidden power from her, then his kidnapping had been her fault. She had to get strong enough to protect him before when the sayians arrived. She was also spurring the other warriors to train even harder, and helping them along the way by sharing training tips Goku had told her about.

As for the others, Tien and Krillin were sparring with Yajirobe. The portly samurai had been taking his training more seriously as of late, in order to keep Chichi from taking away his food. As a result, he'd been able to fulfill much more of his potential than he would have otherwise. He only needed to use one hand to counter Tien, and with his free hand, he engaged Krillin with his katana, as Krillin had a weapon whereas Tien was fighting empty handed. Krillin's weapon was Goku's old power pole, which Chichi had advised him to use.

Garlic was currently sparring with Mr. Popo, as the pitch black genie was the only one on the lookout capable of giving him a decent work out. But Garlic had seen Popo spar with the others, who were all weaker than Garlic was at this point, yet they always managed to last and sometimes even win. One day Garlic's curiosity got the better of him, and he asked Popo how that happened.

"Make power changes to suit who ever I train. I can't control it, and I can't summon up the power if I'm fighting life or death." He explained.

"Do you know why that is?" Garlic asked.

"It was back during the days of the first ever Kami. Back then, I was a monster. I terrorized the populace, until Kami appeared before me. He thrashed me with ease, and sealed away my power. Not even the current Kami knows how to undo the seal, so I'm afraid I won't be able to help out with the sayians." Popo replied

Garlic nodded in understanding, and they went back to the spar.

000000

Meanwhile, below on Korin's tower, training was progressing well for King Chappa, Nam, Giran, Bora, and Upa. The five had all obtained the water Korin guarded, and were now sparring together. Even Korin himself joined in.

"16 arms!" Chappa called out as he attacked Upa with the improved version of his 8 arms technique. Upa grinned and weaved through the strikes with surprising dexterity.

"Gonna need to do better if you're gonna break a hundred" Upa bantered, as Chappa had frequently commented on a desire to create an attack better than the Hundred arms technique he'd been killed with a few years back.

Chappa twitched his brow and attacked even more furiously. Still, Upa had the situation well in hand, and eventually slammed Chappa in the face with a shouted Kiai, a quick, invisible ki blast. Chappa collapsed backwards, unconscious.

Meanwhile, Bora and Korin exchanged blows. Their styles were practically opposites. Bora favored using sparse but powerful strikes. Korin used many quick, but less powerful, blows in order to grind away at the opponent. Bora fired off a straight punch at Korin, but the cat sidestepped and launched a fury of punches at Bora's abs, landing roughly 50 strikes. Bora back stepped and grunted. '_Most impressive. Even automatic fire usually just bounces off, but just a few jabs and this cat has me clutching my chest._' He thought.

Bora held out his hands, summoning his ki. His energy formed into the shape of hand held axes. "Bakuhoku!" he called out as he tossed the tomahawks at Korin. However, the cat had been there when he created the attack, and had the perfect counter prepared. Just as Bora threw the attack, Korin thrust his paws forward, sending a Kiai that detonated the tomahawks when they were still right in front of Bora. The muscular man was blasted back, and had to concede.

Finally, there was the most intense match up. Giran vs. Nam. They were easily he strongest of those training at Korin's tower. Giran opened with an elbow strike, but Nam ducked under it and countered with a roundhouse kick. Giran used the momentum from the blow to smack Nam in the face with his tail. Nam went flying, but he turned in the air to perform a back flip and land on his feet. Giran charged forward with a left hand claw strike, but Nam avoided it and jabbed him in the snout. Giran retaliated with a right hook to the face, to which Nam responded with a palm thrust. Giran tried to clap his fists on Nam's head, but his opponent leapt back to dodge. Moving in sync, they both thrust their palms forward, firing powerful Kiais. The two attacks collided, and seemed evenly matched. After a minute of struggle, they began to coalesce into a large clear sphere of energy that then exploded. Nam and Giran both panted, and Nam said "So I guess…that's our…97th tie"

000000

One month later, on King Kai's planet, Goku woke up for the day's training.

"So what's next King Kai? I already caught Bubbles and hit Gregory on the head." Goku asked eagerly.

"Well Goku, today I thought we'd spar." He answered.

"Alright!" Goku cheered, before taking up a stance. King Kai took one of his own. There was a dramatic gust of wind, and then Bubbles dinged a bell, signaling the start of the match.

King Kai shot forward, throwing a machine gun like volley of punches, which Goku had no choice but to block by crossing his arms. Their faces were opposite, Goku sporting an eager smirk and King Kai having a blank poker face. Goku fired off a high kick, forcing King Kai to break his assault so he could dodge. Goku pushed the advantage, and threw a jab at him, but King Kai ducked to the side and grabbed Goku by the arm, throwing his sayian student into the air. Goku tumbled in the air for a few moments, before he flared his ki to fly. King Kai flew up towards him, arms outstretched for a double punch. When he was upon Goku, the sayian backflipped to kick King Kai in the chin with both feet. While King Kai was reeling, Goku sprang forward and punch him in the gut, knocking the air out of him. Goku then rushed around King Kai to spike him in the back with both fists, sending him tumbling to the ground of his small planet.

King Kai picked himself up and said to Goku, as he was landing, "As I thought, by now you're stronger than me."

"What? Really?" Goku yelled in shock.

"Yes, your sayian body is well suited to the enhanced gravity training. By the standards the sayians use, my power level is about 3500, and you're 4000 easily."

"Oh wow! Do you think I could beat the sayians like this?"

King Kai didn't miss a beat "No, not a chance."

Goku deflated "aw man, how am I gonna get strong enough then?"

"Don't worry my boy, just because your power level is higher doesn't mean I'm done teaching you. I have just the technique to fix you right up. It's called the Kaioken. The Kaioken harnesses your body's potential energy to multiply your power."

"That sounds awesome!" Goku said amazed.

"It is my boy, it is. Now let's start your training."

000000

Monthes passed, and the defenders of earth grew steadily more powerful. Finally, one month before the sayians were due to arrive, King Kai sensed something dreadful.

"Oh no!" King Kai suddenly screamed.

"What is it King Kai?" Goku asked.

"The sayians made better time than we anticipated. They're due on earth soon."

"That's terrible! We need to let master Roshi know to revive me."

"Have no worries my boy, just place your palm on my back and you can contact him telepathically."

000000

"_Master Roshi!_" Goku screamed into the old master's mental ear.

Roshi was shocked, and looked around in a panic. He was still on Kami's lookout, and resting from the day's training. "G-Goku? Is that you?"

"_Yeah, it's me. I'm speaking to you through King Kai. He says the sayians are gonna be there Tomorrow._"

"Tomorrow?! That's bad, I'll let the others know and wish you back."

"_Thanks Master Roshi. Oh, and one more thing. I need you to wish back my brother too_."

"What? But why?"

"_He turned over a new leaf in the afterlife. He'll be a big help. Trust me."_

"Normally I'd ask if you had a screw loose, but I know your track record. I'll pass it on."

Roshi rushed over to the others and informed them of the new time table. The Dragon Balls, which had been kept on Kami's lookout, were quickly brought together. The skies darkened all over the world as the eternal dragon was summoned.

000000

"Mr. Piccolo, what's going on?" Gohan asked as he, Piccolo, Tambourine, and Drum looked at the sky.

"The Dragon Balls are being used, probably to bring Goku back. This means the sayians are arriving sooner than expected. Come one. I told the world to send their fighters to area 44, so let's head there and wait."

Meanwhile at Korin's, the cat was making a similar explanation to his students.

Up on Kami's lookout, Roshi made the wish "Dragon! Please resurrect Goku and Raditz, who died 11 monthes ago. "

Shenron's eyes glowed, and he rumbled "Your wish has been granted."

000000

Back on King Kai's planet, Goku's halo disappeared.

"Alright, I'm alive again!" Goku cheered. Then he continued confusedly "But, uh, why am I still here? Shouldn't I be on earth?"

King Kai then looked shocked "I can't believe this! I forgot to take your journey back over snake way into account. Hurry! With your new power it won't take you nearly as long!"

000000

After the wish, the Z fighters all took off to wait for the sayians in the meeting place at area 44. They were reasonably certain that the sayians would head for the highest power levels on the planet after they arrived. By gathering in one place, they were sure to attract the sayians. They all met in one spot in area 44.

"What are you doing here?" King Chappa shouted when he landed, and saw Tambourine next to Gohan.

"Who are you?" Tambourine asked bluntly.

"Murderer! Don't you even remember your victims?!" Chappa shouted.

"Oh, you must be one of my past self's victims. I'm not who you think I am, I'm essentially a clone of him. I was created to fight the sayians."

Chappa looked like he would continue picking a fight, but Gohan spoke up. "Please, put aside your hate. I was tormented by Tambourine for monthes, but that was just to spur my own growth. I've trained with him for monthes now, and I know he's not evil in heart."

King Chappa looked at him and asked "Who are you, boy?"

"My name is Son Gohan."

Name spoke up after this "Son Gohan? Are you related to Son Goku?"

"He's my father."

"Then I trust you to be a good judge of character" Nam said. That was pretty much the end of the argument, as everyone knew the sayians were the real threat.

"Gohan!" The young half sayian heard from behind him. He turned to see a woman dressed oddly. She wore blue pants and a blue shirt, with a pink helmet and long pink gloves and boots. A white cape draped from her shoulders. The helmet covered her head except for her face, which was covered by a clear blue visor.

"Um, who are you?" Gohan asked.

The woman took her helmet off, revealing it to be his mother, Chichi!

"Mom!" Gohan said happily, hugging her.

000000

The gathering of warrior waited there until the day turned to night. When it was getting late, Piccolo created camping equipment so they could be fully rested when the sayians arrived. The next morning, they all awoke with feelings of dread in their stomachs. They knew in their hearts today was the day. Fortunately, something arrived to put their mood in better spirits. A truck was driving towards them, kicking up dust. Yamcha peered over at the approaching truck, and recognized the driver immediately "Hey, it's that guy from the World Martial Arts Tournament, the announcer."

"What's he doing here?" Krillin asked aloud, to nobody in particular. The Announcer's truck finally reached them, and the blond man stepped out, a camera exiting the passenger's side.

"What are you doing here, it's dangerous." Tien warned.

"A bunch of news companies rented out lots in area 44 so they could cover the defense of the earth. I talked the tournament committee into buying one of their own." The Announcer explained.

"Why would you do something stupid like that?" Yajirobe grumbled. Truthfully, he didn't even want to be there, but he hated Chichi's nagging more than he feared the sayians.

"I want the world to know that great people are out here defending it. It will give the world hope." He said

"How did you know to come now? My message said the Sayians would arrive in a year, you're a month early." Piccolo said gruffly.

"We received a call from a Doctor Garrow. He said he was in charge of an observatory and that the sayians would get here early. "

With the explanations done, the announcer did a short interview with each of the fighters, and then went back to a presumably safe distance.

Then, it happened. The fighters all felt two immense powers arrive on the horizon. Then, a bright flash of light.

"My god, it's like thousands of voices suddenly cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced." Tien said in horror.

"They're coming!" Piccolo called out. They could all sense the sayians' approach.

In no time, they arrived. One was relatively short, with sayian armor covering a vibrant blue jump suit. He had black hair with splotches of auburn that looked like he'd been messily eating something. His compatriot was a large, burly man who was bald headed, though he did have a moustache. The bald one brought a hand to his scouter, and began to read their power levels.

"Weird, they're all reading 5. Think the strong power levels we detected earlier were malfunctions, Vegeta?"

"No, it's more likely they can hide their power levels from our scouters, Nappa. A useful ability for subterfuge but it won't help them squeeze out a victory." The short one, Vegeta, said before removing his scouter and tossing it away. Nappa followed suit.

The Z fighters were on guard, but the Sayians clearly weren't expecting much out of them, as the regarded their defenses with laughter.

"Nappa, killing this many would just be an exercise in tedium. Do you have any Saibamen left?"

"Yeah, six I think."

"Good, plant them. They should be able to thin out their numbers a bit"

"Good idea Vegeta" Nappa said, before reaching into a pocket that was…somewhere, and pulling out a jar with what looked like 6 small seeds in it. He bent over, and carefully poked holes in the ground. He dropped a seed in each hole, and then filled them. Finally, he dropped some green liquid onto the ground, and stood.

"I love gardening" He commented oddly serenely as he waited. The Z fighters watched the ground intently, and waited. They began to feel several powers form, and raise high. The weaker amongst them began to grow worried. Suddenly, 6 creatures burst from the ground. They resembled green versions of Kochin's Bio-men, but had actual mouths and natural body armoring.

King Chappa stepped forth unhesitatingly. "I have a proposal. Let's fight this tournament style, one on one until all these creatures are dead?"

"Sounds good to me" Vegeta laughed. "Who's first?"

"Me, naturally." Chappa said with a smug smirk.

One of the Saibamen stepped forward, sounding eager. The Z fighters and Saibamen made room for the coming bout. '_The earth is on the line…I must beat it in one move!_' King Chappa thought. He began waving his arm through the air rapidly, leaving behind many afterimages of them. "108 Arms!" Chappa called out as he struck.

Fists collided with the Saibaman at all angles. There was now avenue of escape or avoidance. Each punch packed enough power to tear through tempered steel. Finally the assault ended, and Chappa let the Saibaman collapse to the ground. The wind kicked up dirt, and everyone waited to see if the green creature would stand. King Chappa let a satisfied grin break out on his face.

And then the Saibaman leapt to its feet, sticking out its tongue and pulling down its eyelid. He was utterly unharmed.

"Impudent little shit" Chappa growled. He charged the Saibaman, preparing a powerful punch. He began to shout "Megaton Pun-"

The Saibaman cut him off by splitting open his head and spraying a stream of white acid. Chappa could not react in time. The acid melted through his body, effectively rendering him half a man. One arm, one leg, half a head and half a chest. Chappa's corpse hit the ground with a thud.

There was a beat of silence as people processed Chappa's sudden death. Then Giran growled and held up a fist pulsating with ki. "Appa-Sora" he called out as he charged forward and delivered a powerful uppercut to the Saibaman.

The Saibaman was sent tumbling into the air. Before it could regain its Barings, Spike the devil man flew up beside it and punched it in the cheek. The Saibaman went flying in a different direction, and Nam intercepted it with a round house kick, sending the creature flying in a completely different direction. Bandages the mummy sent some of his wrappings into the air, grabbing the Saibaman by the ankles and slamming it into the ground. Bora and Upa rushed forward in unison as it began to get to its feet. He summoned there ki and formed it into energy spears. Yelling "Bakuyari!" they stabbed into the Saibaman, Bora in the shoulder and Upa in the rib area. They leapt away and the spears exploded, vaporizing the Saibaman.

"Oh look, they managed to kill one. And it only took 7 people." Vegeta said snarkily.

One of the other Saibamen chose that moment to strike. Quicker than the eye could see, it leapt up and double kicked Giran in the gut. The dragon doubled over clutching his gut, his stomach having ruptured. Nam rushed over and tried to chase the Saibaman away from his friend with a palm strike. However, it simply ducked under the strike and fired a ki blast through the warrior's unguarded chest. It tore through Nam's body, and struck Giran as well, killing both of them. Bandages lumbered over and tried to kill it with a punch but the Saibaman dodged with ease and jumped through the mummy's chest. It rushed off towards Bora. He lashed out at it with a punch, but it dodged with an afterimage and appeared above him, kicking down with both feet. The double kick strike Bora in the neck, severing his spinal cord. Bora collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Father!" Upa yelled in a rage. He formed a Bakuyari and charged the Saibaman. He stabbed out, trying to avenge his father, but the Saibaman simply grabbed the energy spear and overpowered Upa, stabbing the teenager in the heart with his own attack and laughing as his upper body exploded.

Then the Saibaman looked up in the air at Spike. Grinning, it disappeared in an after image. Before Spike new what happened, the Saibaman thrust its claws through his back and out his chest. The Saibaman withdrew its arm and let Spike fall to the ground before descending itself. The Saibaman turned to its fellow Saibamen and began grandstanding, clearly proud of it victory. However, because of this it did not notice Spike stand back up.

"Devilmite Ray!" Spike shouted, firing his signature attack. The beam struck the surprised Saibaman, and its body bulged up, before exploding. Spike cackled madly and boasted "You sayians are nothing compared to my Devilmite Ray! It magnifies the evil inside your hearts, until you explode!"

He then leapt into the air, and prepared to fire again "Devilmi-" Before he could even finish calling his attack; Vegeta thrust out his fingers and vaporized him. As the dust that was Spike fell to the ground, Vegeta commented "Fool. If you have a one hit kill like that, don't boast about it. Go for the kill."

With the Z fighters, their rage was building. So much death. They were gonna put a stop to it now. Yajirobe dashed forward, quickly drawing his sword and performing an Iai, dicing a Saibaman to ribbons. Tien appeared behind one of them and kicked it in the head, snapping its neck and rupturing its acid gland. It hit the ground with a thud and its head began to dissolve. Yamcha appeared behind a third, and grabbed it by the legs. In a second, he ripped it in half like tissue paper. Chiaotzu held out both palms and, with his telekinesis, pulled the final Saibaman apart from every direction.

"What, but those Saibamen were as strong as Raditz!" Nappa yelled.

"Well it's no wonder they failed then." Vegeta remarked. "Still, it's good that they culled the weaklings. Killing them would have been boring."

Nappa calmed down "Right you are. So, mind if I kill them all?"

"Go ahead; I doubt they'd satisfy me." Vegeta replied, giving his permission

"Yay!" Nappa said as he took a stance. Lightning began to crackle around his body. The Z fighters felt a deep sense of foreboding as his power shot up to nearly double what they'd thought. Then, he strike. Not of them even saw him move, but they did see the result. Chiaotzu fell to the ground, bisected at the waist.

000000

**And that's the end of that chapter.**

**Now, I'm sure some of you may be wondering: Why reintroduce the DB characters just to kill them off? A few reasons. One: I wanted Yamcha to be alive for the tussle with Nappa. Two: The Saibamen's power level was equal to Raditz' when the latter fought Goku and Piccolo. They simply didn't have enough time to train to that extent. Three: Part of the reason I'm doing this is so that Character who never got a chance to be badass in the canon get a shot here. That includes the Saibaman.**

**Now, if you like those characters don't fret. Nam, Giran, Bora, and Upa will be training on King Kai's planet and King Chappa will still have a part to play. As for Spike and Bandages…well okay you can fret about them.**

**Chichi's new look is an update of her child hood look, though considerably less revealing, since her son is present.**

**Attacks**

**Bakuhoku: Portmanteau of the Japanese word Bakuhatsu and the engrish word Toma-Hoku. Means Explosion Tomahawk**

**Bakuyari: Portmanteau of Bakuhatsu and Yari. Means Explosion spear.**

**Power Levels**

**Note: The trainees at Kami's lookout have higher power levels than canon, due more sparring partners and Chichi passing along training methods she observed from Goku. The training partner thing also applies to Piccolo and Gohan**

**Saibamen: 1200 each**

**Nappa: 4000**

**Nappa (Lightning aura): 7000**

**Vegeta: 18,000**

**King Kai: 3500**

**King Chappa: 180**

**Nam: 324**

**Giran: 325**

**Bora: 280**

**Upa: 270**

**Bandages: 121**

**Spike: 124**

**Garlic Junior (Transformed): 3500**

**Piccolo: 4100**

**Gohan: 3800**

**Tambourine: 1430**

**Drum: 1553**

**Krillin: 2830**

**Chichi: 2750**

**Yajirobe: 3100**

**Chiaotzu: 1922**

**Tien: 2980**

**Yamcha: 2547**

**Roshi (Max Power): 1839**

**Korin: 190**

**Mr. Popo: ?**


	4. The Juggernaut

"Chi-Chiaotzu…" Tien said numbly. Tears streaked down his eyes, and he yelled to the heavens "Chiaotzu!"

He head snapped to the grinning Nappa, and he yelled "You!" His power began to skyrocket, and the muscles of his upper body bulged to ludicrous proportions. "I'll! Kill! You!" Tien screamed with righteous fury as he charged Nappa. He through a mighty punch, but Nappa caught it. Even then, the shockwave from the impact caused a plateau behind the sayian brute. Tien yelled in animalistic fury, and lashed out with his free hand. Nappa caught that blow too, and swung Tien by the arms through a plateau.

Suddenly, Tambourine and Drum took off towards Nappa from behind. '_Gotta strike while he's distracted. _' Tambourine thought as he tried to kick Nappa in the head. Nappa raised his forearm in the kick's path, and on contact Tambourine's leg was broken. Drum tried to use a claw strike, But Nappa kicked him in the head before he could get close. As his brother was sent flying, Tambourine lunged in again, His palm cackling with electricity "Shocker Flatline!" he called out. To his horror, Nappa simply grabbed his hand and produced electricity of his own, electrocuting Tambourine. Nappa then batted Tambourine away. Drum stood to his feet, the stout creature looked horrible, as his left eye had been popped out by the force of Tambourine's kick. Drum held out his arms in front of his chest and began charging up a yellow ball of ki. Gohan and Piccolo knew it to be the Masenko. The wide green beast fired his attack forward. Nappa raised his hand, and fired a full power energy wave, meeting the Masenko head on and pushing it back onto Drum, vaporizing him.

Anger welled up within Gohan. People he'd trained with for monthes, ruthless beaten down. Tambourine, though they hadn't gotten along when they first met, had grown to be great friends. Tambourine was always there to cheer Gohan up after a long day's training. Drum, though not very talkative, wore his emotions on his face, and was so expressive he didn't need to talk. Gohan made to confront Nappa but Piccolo stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"No, attacking out of anger will only make your form sloppy. Control your anger, and watch his form. Learn his methods, and when you see an opening, strike." He said. Gohan nodded, and went back to watching the fight, as Tien picked himself up and re-engaged Nappa.

Chichi watched this exchange with interest, trying to get an idea of how Piccolo had treated Gohan. Luckily, Piccolo seemed to be very wise. But this was something to worry about later. She had to concentrate on her rage. In order to maintain her high power level, she had to constantly keep himself on the precipice of blind rage, in a state of tranquil fury. Once the sayians were dealt with, she could relax.

Back with Tien, yet another of his strikes was dodged and countered by Nappa. The triclops' buff body was matted with bruises, cuts, and scrapes. "You son of a bitch!" Tien shouted as he lunged at Nappa yet again. His rage was proving to be his undoing. He was too sloppy, too unfocused. His moves were telegraphed, and his ki wasted. Had he been calm, he'd have done substantially better. Nappa halted his lunge by grabbing both his arms by the wrist and squeezing, crushing the wrist joints into powder.

"Got anything left to say?" Nappa chuckled.

Suddenly, a set of arms sprouted from Tien's shoulder. Gohan smiled softly, recognizing the four witches technique master Shen had used. Tien must have been the one who taught it to him, Gohan surmised. Gohan predicted that Tien would blind Nappa with the solar Flare, then escape to catch his breath. However, the half sayian's heart sank when he heard Tien's next words.

"TRI-BEAM HAAAAAA!"

The powerful, pure Tamashinohi attack enveloped Nappa's upper body forcing him to let go of Tien. The triclops stumbled back, his extra arms and increased bulk disappearing. His muscle mass even seemed to have decreased. Gohan rushed over immediately, to provide support for him.

"Mr. Tien, why would you use that attack. You could have killed yourself!"

"Had to do it…" he panted "For Chiaotzu."

"You're gonna pay for that!" Nappa suddenly shouted. Gohan had been so distracted by trying to help Tien that he'd just assumed Nappa had been killed. He was certainly injured though. The top half of his armor was completely vaporized. His chest, head, shoulders, and arms were covered in burns, some serious and some not. His eyes were clinched shut and watering, blinding him, at least temporarily.

As Nappa stumbled blindly towards them, someone surprising intervened. Yajirobe, the samurai, leapt in from the right with a battle cry and sent a slash at Nappa's neck. Nappa heard him coming and began to dodge, but Yajirobe still managed to at least get a hit in. He cut from Nappa right shoulder to the base of his neck, creating a thin line of blood. Unfortunately, it was a glancing blow, and only dealt minor damage.

Not for the first time, Yajirobe wondered why he was even there. He wasn't the most social guy, and he didn't really consider his training partners to be friends, only comrades in battle. In fact, there were really only 2 people he'd call a friend. One was Korin, and the other was Goku. Perhaps he only wanted to hold the line for Goku, perhaps it was Chichi's nagging, perhaps he knew deep down he had a better shot if we fought with the others instead of running and hiding. Regardless, he was there, and he'd have to give it his all if he wanted to make it out of this.

Nappa took a blind swing at Yajirobe, but he sidestepped it and used the opening to slash Nappa's arm, creating a line of blood down from the back of Nappa's hand to his elbow. Nappa tried to crush Yajirobe with a kick, but again the acrofatic samurai dodged, this time scoring a cut on Nappa's ankle. Nappa stumbled briefly, and Yajirobe exploited it to get behind him and try to slash his spine. Unfortunately, Nappa's tail swung out and smacked the katana out of his hands. Then he kicked back, sending Yajirobe flying back. Nappa turned, his blindness having finally ended, and waved his hand. The ground seemed to explode in time with his movements, vaporizing Yajirobe's katana.

'_Hmm…that attack didn't come from his hand. It was more like he guided the explosions_.' Gohan thought to himself.

Yajirobe gulped as he saw his sword vaporized. With a clearly worried look on his face, he took a stance similar to a sumo wrestler. Seeing this, Nappa mockingly mimicked it. Yajirobe leapt forward with a battle cry, throwing a palm strike. Nappa blocked it with his own palm, as well as the next attack, and the next after. At this point he just seemed bored, so he launched his own attack whilst yelling "What is this, a fight or a game of PADDY CAKE!"

The blow sent Yajirobe tumbling ass over end into a rock formation, dazing him. Nappa began charging up energy in his mouth and fired whilst shouting "Kapa!"

Tambourine, who was still alive if barely, saw the attack race towards Yajirobe. Knowing that he was useless as he was, Tambourine charged what remaining ki he had and fired it into the ground to propel himself into the attack's path. The Kapa struck the son of Piccolo, and tore straight through him, not slowing at all. The attack continued undeterred, striking Yajirobe and detonating, killing him. Tien, still very much exhausted from his earlier Tri-Beam, did his best to stand up. He cupped his hands to his said and drew on his last reserves of ki.

"Ka….me…." he chanted weakly, even as Roshi called out warnings to him. "ha…me…" finally he thrust his hands forward, sending his Kamehameha forward. The attack struck Nappa, but he didn't even seem to notice. Tien, exhausted beyond all hope, collapsed to the ground, dead.

Gohan could only watch as they died. Three people who were his friends, even if he hadn't known them long. Rage boiled over within him, and he lunged at Nappa with unreal speed, striking him full force in the chest and winding him for once. Then Gohan jumped up and gave Nappa a mean uppercut, before flying behind him and kicking one of his legs out from under him. As the mighty sayian began to tumble, Gohan thrust his hands upward and shouted "Super Dodon Wave!"

Nappa was struck in the back and carried high into the sky by a massive orange energy blast. Unfortunately, before he exited the atmosphere, Nappa managed to roll himself off the attack. Nappa flew at Gohan with full force. Gohan growled and charged Nappa himself. Both fighters pulled back their arms and threw forward powerful punches. Seeing as Nappa's arm was longer than Gohan was tall, the pint sized half sayian was sent crashing to the ground. Nappa smirked, but before he could brag, Chichi appeared in front over him and punched him straight in the face. Nappa went tumbling to the ground, his nose bloody.

"Gohan, are you okay?" Chichi asked worryingly as she landed next to her boy. Gohan nodded with a determined look on his face. "He's getting up Gohan. Send out your strongest blast." Chichi said, before cupping her hands to her side. "You don't live with Goku for five years without learning a few of his tricks. Kamehame-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she said as she charged the familiar ball of blue ki and fired it forward.

Gohan crossed his arms over his chest, charging a large ball of Yellow ki. He raised his crossed arms over his head and through the blast forward "Masenko-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The two ki blasts raced toward Nappa. As they did so, they met each other and combined into an enormous green ball of energy. Nappa, who had scarcely gotten to his feet, threw out his hands to catch the colossal green ki ball. The ball struck his waiting hands, and while it did not overwhelm him as they had hoped, he was clearly straining to hold it at bay. Slowly but surely he was being pushed back.

'_Man, to think Gohan and Chichi could put out this much power!_' thought Krillin.

'_This is beyond anything she showed during training'_ Yamcha thought.

"Boys, now is our best chance!" Roshi called, knocking his students out of their reverie. He quickly cupped his hands to his sides, his students following suit "Master and Students Kamehame-HAAAAAAAA!" they all called out simultaneously.

The three Kamehameha waves rushed towards Nappa from the side. The last thing they heard before the impact was a yell of "Oh Shit!" from the bald headed sayian. A massive spherical explosion erupted, with Nappa at the epicenter. The explosion was blue in color, but with a slight green tint. Gohan, Chichi, Yamcha, Krillin, and Roshi waited with baited breath to see if their gambit had paid off. Slowly but surely the dust settled, revealing, to their utter shock and horror, that Nappa was still alive. They took some solace in the fact that the blast had clearly taken a lot out of him. There were bruises, burns, and slowly bleeding cuts all over his body. All of his clothing, save his dingy brown loincloth and one boot had been vaporized, and even then the boot was damaged enough to show his toes. "Gotta admit" Nappa said in between heavy breaths "That was impressive. But not quite impressive enough"

Then with a laugh he charged forward. Gohan and Chichi, whose rage had subsided during the brief moments when Nappa was thought to be dead, were practically moving in slow motion compared to Nappa's rush. He grabbed Chichi by the leg and swung her into Gohan, sending them tumbling across the ground. He began charging a ki blast, but before he could fire, Garlic intervened and sucker punched him.

The punch knocked Nappa off kilter, and Garlic pressed his advantage by planting his foot in Nappa's solar plexus. As Nappa struggled to catch his breath, Garlic kicked him in the back of the knee, making him lose balance. Finally, Garlic grabbed him by the shoulder and through him into the air, firing a full power energy wave at Nappa. Nappa managed to halt himself right as the energy wave consumed him.

When the dust cleared, Nappa floated there. If he'd been hurt, the injuries were minor, and hardly noticeable amongst the bevvy of minor injuries he'd so far incurred. Garlic raised his pointer and fired a barrage of thin ki blasts. They were clearly hastily aimed, as only half even went in Nappa's direction. Nappa, of course, simply crossed his arms and tanked the assault. Napa grinned and said "My turn!"

However, it was not to be. Instead, a cascade of green electricity struck Nappa from behind.

"How do like this? My Bankoko Bikkiri Sho!" shouted Roshi as he used his technique to hold Nappa in place. Garlic really hadn't been aiming his finger blasts; he'd been using them as a distraction to telepathically communicate his plan to Roshi. Now he just had to hope it would hold long enough for him to charge up his attack. Garlic began charging immediately, the ground rumbling and shaking. Rocks began to floating in the air, and in the distance a mountain cracked in half. The buildup was awe inspiring. As Garlic was charging his attack, Nappa was preparing as well. He summoning forth is lightning aura and, to everyone's shock, managed to turn Roshi's electrical attack back on him. Then, he charged Garlic using the same technique he'd used on Chiaotzu. Time seemed to slow down as Nappa landed in front of Garlic and disemboweled him. Then time returned to normal as Garlic's gathered energy exploded in his face. Garlic was truly mangled. Broken and shattered bones, punctured lung, perforated organs, massive bleeding.

Gohan seethed '_People are dying. Good people, who don't deserve this. They're dying for the earth. They're dying because…because I'm not helping them! I have to help!_'

An aura of power appeared around Gohan as he screamed in determined rage. With a mighty yell he took off, the ground crumbling underneath his flight due to his sheer might. He cocked back his fist and threw it forward with the force of a meteorite. Nappa answered with a punch of his own, and their fists impacted, the sheer force creating a massive explosion. Pain shook in Gohan's arm, but he paid it no mind and lashed out through the dust with a kick that caught Nappa in the ribs. Nappa did not let this pass without reply, and Gohan felt the massive sayian's fist slam into his ribcage, knocking him away.

He hit the ground hard, but used the force to segue into a series of flips to avoid damage. On the final flip, he fired an energy blast that could easily vaporize the moon at his bald foe. The blast caught Nappa in the chest, stunning him, which allowed Gohan to rocket forward with both fists clenched and ready. At the last second Nappa grabbed him by the arms to stop him, but Gohan didn't need one nanosecond to respond. Using his momentum, he swung his legs forward, a Masenko strong enough to blast mars in half striking Nappa's chin. The giant let out a scream as the yellow attack enveloped him.

'_Gohan, you impress me more every day. That last Masenko was stronger than any I'd ever produced. And the way you delivered it definitely shows that you are your father's son. And yet your fighting style is made of his school's enemies. That brings a smile to my face. Or maybe it's just pride._ ' Piccolo thought.

Gohan did not let his rage dissipate; no sense of catharsis would rob him of the strength he needed to keep the sayians from harming any more people. Sure enough the dust cleared and Nappa was still alive. Though his left eye had swollen shut and his remaining boot was vaporized, those facts were lost in the background when compared to his smile. It was an absolutely psychotic thing. But it was not a psychotic rage or a psychotic hate that defined that smile, but a psychotic eagerness.

"This fight is amazing!" Nappa cackled. "You're definitely part sayian. Tell me, you can feel it flowing through your veins, the love of battle! The delight of fighting an opponent that can actually challenge you! Not someone who's defenseless! "

"Sayian, let me tell you who I am. I am Gohan, son of Chichi my mother and Goku my father. I am Gohan, student of Piccolo and Shen. I fight not for the love of it, but because it is my duty! I fight for the innocent, the people clinging to their loved ones, the people who want nothing more than for their families to live one more day. I AM SON GOHAN, AND I FIGHT FOR THE DEFENSELESS!" And with those words, Gohan sprouted another set of arms with the Four Witches and charged Nappa.

Gohan and Nappa fought endlessly, throwing their punches and their kicks so fast that lightning itself would not see them coming. Neither attempted to dodge their foes' intense strikes, they merely withstood them, as nothing was more important than returning fire. Eventually, one of them could not withstand a strike. It was Nappa, who was knocked skyward with uppercut. Gohan did not hesitate to follow up, and slammed his two right elbows into Nappa's neck, then he flew around slammed his two left fists between Nappa's shoulder blades.

Nappa hit the ground hard, and Gohan raised all of his index fingers. "Dodon Barrage!" Gohan called out as he fired a bombardment of Dodon Rays at the bald sayian. Nappa waved his hand, causing a wall shaped explosion to appear and block of the Dodon Rays. Gohan looked at it in shock, and Nappa snapped his fingers, causing the air behind Gohan to exploding, knocking Gohan to the ground. Nappa bent two fingers upward, the same gesture he'd used to destroy the city he and Vegeta landed in. Immediately, the ground underneath Gohan exploded upward in a mighty pillar of light. Gohan barely managed to jump away in time, but Nappa repeated the gesture, forcing Gohan to frantically dodge lest he be consumed. After his third dodge, Nappa thrust his hand forward, swept it to the side, and brought it back. To his side, Gohan saw an explosive wall similar to the one Nappa had used as a shield appear. It turned twice, boxing Gohan in. Nappa thrust his other arm forward, sending an exploding wave toward Gohan. It seemed like Gohan would be consumed, but at the last second, he waved his arm, diverting the attack. Gohan smirked, and explained "That trick of yours works by manipulating Earth's magnetic fields with your ki, creating explosions from the ground that disintegrate almost anything. Once i figured that out, it was easy enough to divert the attack with my own ki."

"Impressive kid, if you hadn't figured that out you'd be a goner." Nappa said with a smile.

"Actually, I could have easily dodged that last attack by doing this!" Gohan shouted as he flew into the air. He crossed both his pairs of arms, and his legs, charging up three Masenkos "Triple Masenko!" he shouted as all three shot forward at Nappa. There was a mighty explosion, but Gohan knew Nappa had survived.

Gohan felt his extra arms fade away. The strains of exertion began to dawn on him, and his muscles ached of fatigue. His breath was heavy, and he became conscious of the pain his adrenaline had hidden. Down on the ground, Nappa recovered and, by moving faster than sight, appeared behind Gohan and grabbed him in a crushing bear hug. He whispered into Gohan's ear.

"Listen kid, you're tough, but you're not good enough to take me down, not yet. But you gave me a hell of a fight, so I'll make you an offer. Pretend to be knocked out. It'll take us a while to find the Dragon Balls, so you should be able to recover, and when a sayian recovers from heavy injuries they get even stronger. Come back with more power kid. You might just beat me."

"…No deal. We'll beat you here and now, count on it."

"Oh well, I offered." Nappa said before releasing Gohan and quickly smashing him atop the head with both fists. Gohan plummeted to the ground, knocked out.

"Gohan!" Called out Chichi, her awe from watching her son fight turning into rage. She raised her arms over her head and brought her palms together, charging a yellow ki blast that was shaped like an crescent blade.

"Power Slugger!" she called out as she threw the attack forward. It spun through the air, but right before it hit Nappa's face, he ducked. She smirked, and when he came back up, the power slugger arced back like a boomerang and struck him in the back of his head. It exploded with incredible force, and shrouded Nappa in smoke. When it cleared, Nappa was hunched over rubbing the back of his head. Nappa looked up at Chichi, and then disappeared. He reappeared next to Chichi and kicked her in the head. Her helmet shattered and she was sent flying away

Nappa lunged at her prone form, but before he reached her, a Kamehameha whizzed through his path. Nappa turned, and saw that it was fired by Yamcha "Okay scar boy, I guess it's your turn."

"Damn right it is tall dark and gruesome. Let's see if you can handle my Spirit Wolf Pack!" Yamcha boasted as he held out his hands, which were crackling with energy. Yamcha, without moving forward, began to punch the air with the same motions he used for his Wolf Fang Fist. After doing so five times, on his next repetition an energy blast shot forth, and took the shape of a wolf. In no time a whole pack of energy wolves stood in front of Yamcha. They charged, lithely avoiding Nappa's attempts to bat them away. One by one they bit him, until the entire pack was hanging off him. Then, they all detonated in a massive explosion that threw up tons of smoke. From within the smoke, Nappa coughed. He was covered in wolf bites, but alive. He heard Yamcha call out "Wolf Pack Throat Lunge!"

"Way to telegraph your attack genius!" Nappa called out as he prepared to defend his throat. However, Yamcha surprised him by attacking from the back, striking out with his Wolf Fang Fist. He struck one exact spot, the place on the back of his head where Chichi's power slugger had struck. Nappa hit the ground like a sack of bricks, and Yamcha explained happily to his friends

"My Wolf Pack Throat Lunge is like a hunt. A wolf strikes at the throat, an animal's weakest point. My attack does the same, targeting the weakest, most injured place on my foes' body. Pretty cool huh?"

Before they could answer, Nappa began to chuckle and get back up. "No way! I wailed on your soft spot, how could you survive that!?" Yamcha said panicking.

"I'm a sayian; even my soft spots are tough." Nappa bragged.

"Well whatever, I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve" Yamcha said as he cupped his hands. He was not taking the familiar Kamehameha stance. Rather, his hands were cupped in front of his chest, and were pointed upwards rather than forwards. Nonetheless, the familiar blue ball of ki appeared, but it was floating a few inches above his hands, it was not held in his cupped hands.

"Kamehadan!" Yamcha called out as he threw the Kamehadan forward like a catapult. It left no trail as he flew toward Nappa at high speed. At the last second, Nappa tilted his head to the side, letting the attack pass by him harmlessly.

"That attack of yours is useless in a real battle. The charge time is too long. If you were actually strong enough to hurt me with it, I'd have stopped you from finishing it. But even then, what did your attack do? It was just a bog standard ki blast, maybe with a little more power behind it. What do you think is so special about that! "Nappa shouted. Right as he finished, but before he closed him mouth, the Kamehadan burst from the ground, and charged down Nappa's throat. The attack detonated in his stomach, and the bald sayian began to vomit up blood.

"I knew about halfway into my training that I wouldn't be able to match you sayians in raw power, so I decided to increase my control. First a figured out how to control my Sokidan without having to move my arms, it was easy enough. From there, I decided to combine the Sokidan and the Kamehameha. That wasn't too hard either. Finally, I got the idea to make my Spirit Wolf Pack. That was hardest, but I managed to pull it off. And that's still not even all my tricks. Now then, Wolf Pack Throat Lunge!"

Yamcha charged forward, this time targeting Nappa's gut, which was now much more vulnerable than the back of his head. Before his fists could even make contact, Nappa lashed out and grabbed him by the wrists. Judging from the look on his face, he was very angry. Nappa fully extended his arms, trying to pull Yamcha's arms from their sockets. He'd have succeeded, if Yamcha didn't break out another trick. Before his arms were removed, Yamcha's body became smoke, and reformed into a small black wolf that proceeded to use the element of surprise to swipe at Nappa's chest several times, drawing blood. He then jumped away before Nappa could hit back, and became Yamcha once more.

"Yamcha, what the heck just happened!?" Krillin shouted.

"Well I still had some time after I got my Spirit Wolf Pack attack down, and I remembered Puar mentioning a Shape shifter's academy a few years ago, so I tracked it down. Shape shifting was difficult at first, but after a little while I had it down pat. Plus, I think I can improve the technique if I work on it, but I'll save that for after we win here. " Yamcha explained.

"You won't win!" Nappa yelled as he ran at Yamcha. He was clearly weaker than he'd been before, as Yamcha could actually react and dodge him now. The stomach wound must have injured him more than any other wound. Yamcha jumped over his enraged charge, and shape shifted into an octopus. Using his 8 new arms, he wrapped around Nappa's chest, neck, and arms. In his weakened state, Yamcha's superior leverage meant Nappa couldn't break through the hold. What he could do was slam himself into a nearby plateau, smashing Yamcha between the rocks and Nappa. The pain broke Yamcha's focus, causing him to revert to his human form. Nappa wasted no time, and stood. He brought his foot down on Yamcha's kneecap, shattering it. Then he fired eye beams through Yamcha's chest, eliciting a scream of pain from the scar faced bandit.

Nappa raised his foot again, ready to crush Yamcha's head, but before he could, Krillin intervened. Silently extending the Power Pole, a skill Goku never really needed to pick up, Krillin swung in like a baseball bat directly into Nappa's throat. As he gasped for breath, Krillin swung once more, this time at the backs of Nappa's knees. The sayian was knocked off balance, which was the perfect position for Krillin. Quick as he could, his cupped his hands and fired a Kamehameha wave, blasting away from his friend. While Nappa was regaining his bearings, Krillin flew in front of Yamcha's body to defend it. Seeing that it was taking longer than he'd thought for Nappa to recover, Krillin grabbed the Power Pole and brought it down on the big lug's head with enough force to kill any human. Before he could pull it back Nappa's hands shot forward and grabbed the pole, locking it in place with his strength. Nappa then waved his arm, causing an immense explosion to pop up. It was the same move he'd used to destroy that city when he'd first arrived, the same move he'd used to vaporize Yajirobe's katana, and the same move that Gohan had figured out earlier. The Explosive Wave technique.

However, to Nappa's shock the wave attack did not seem to harm the Power Pole at all.

"What the hell! That can't be right!" Nappa yelled in shock, whilst Krillin said to himself

"Man, I guess the Power Pole really is unbreakable." Then he shook himself out of his surprise, and began to plan. He cupped his free hand at his side, and began charging a one handed Kamehameha. Nappa noticed this, and called out "Don't think I won't dodge that attack! And don't think you can pull me towards you with this pole either!"

Krillin smirked, and mentally ordered the Power Pole to retract. Just as Nappa said, the bald sayian didn't budge. But the bald human did. The retracting Power Pole brought Krillin to Nappa, just as planned. Nappa only let his surprise get the better of him for a split second, but the Power Pole was fast, and a split second was all Krillin needed to close the distance. "One handed Kamehameha!" Krillin shouted after he fired the attack at point blank range.

The explosion consumed Nappa in a white hot cacophony of energy, but Krillin knew from sensing the brute's energy that he'd survived. But Krillin still had hope, for by now Nappa was much weaker than when the fight started. Krillin wanted to think that it was a cumulative effort, but he knew that Yamcha's strategy had done the lion's share of the damage. Unless you were Mr. Popo, swallowing a Kamehameha was just a bad idea all around.

The smoke cleared, and Nappa emerged. Krillin snapped back to attention, and immediately began his next move. Charging two orange energy orbs, he thrust them forward whilst shouting "Double Tsukihidan!" His plan was simple. When Nappa dodged his attack would home in on Nappa. Then he'd use whatever moment of surprise he got to sneak around and try to break Nappa's neck with the Power Pole. Krillin thought he could manage it if he struck at the right angle. Alas, it was not to be. Instead of dodging the energy attacks as Krillin had hoped, Nappa instead reached out and caught them, before slamming them together and detonating them. Krillin cursed, but then immediately moved onto his next plan. Yamcha had shown how effective trickery could be, and Krillin was very good at trickery. He charged a yellow ki blast and then fired it with a call of "Kakusandan!"

Nappa made to smash it between his hands as he'd done before, but at the last second the blast split into six separate attacks and flew in every direction. Nappa was again momentarily surprised, and in that moment the 6 ki blasts flew behind him and detonated against his back. Unlike before Nappa was not content to let the smoke clear on its own. He powered up, blowing the smoke away with his lightning aura. He charged Krillin, who was able to at least move the Power Pole into a blocking position before Nappa struck. That was a testament to Nappa's injuries, as before Krillin could not even perceive Nappa's movements with the lightning aura.

The impact was strong enough to destroy the ground at Krillin's feet, and in doing so break both his arms and twist his left ankle. Nappa following up with a kick to the chest, which put Krillin down for the count, though he was at least still conscious. Before Nappa could advance and finish Krillin off, two ki blasts exploded against his back. They did no damage, but they did catch his attention. Nappa turned and saw Chichi flying towards him. He grinned, and prepared to fight, but something distracted him. A light from behind her. Before he could devote any other thought to it, Yamcha burst from the ground and grabbed his tail. Exactly a moment later, a Power slugger ripped through Chichi and slammed into Nappa's chest.

Krillin immediately deduced what had happened. Using telepathic communication, Chichi had collaborated with Yamcha. Chichi would provide a distraction to let Yamcha grab Nappa's tail. Then, a pre-fired attack would slam into Nappa while he was weakened. Chichi knew if he saw it coming he might move to dodge or counter, so she used her own body to hide it. As a result, she had to drop her defenses to the bare minimum so that the attack would go through her unimpeded. Yamcha had used a burrowing technique to sneak up on Nappa, likely a modification of their fight technique. It only could have worked if Nappa lacked the ability to sense ki, which they knew he did. Krillin deduced these things in moments. Now to see if it had worked.

The Power Slugger shrouded Nappa's upper body in smoke, but before their hopes could even get up, Nappa brought his elbow down on the top of Yamcha's head, cracking his skull open. Yamcha's grip slackened, and his lifeless body slumped to the ground.

"Too bad scar boy. If you had known that the tails of elite sayians weren't vulnerable to that low class weakness, you might have come up with a worthwhile strategy." Nappa laughed. Krillin at least took solace in the fact that Chichi had been killed instantly. So she would not know her and Yamcha's gambit had failed. Then he cursed himself for forgetting that she'd see Yamcha in the otherworld.

'_My turn_.' Piccolo thought as he cracked his knuckles. He was the last of earth's defenders that could still fight, at least until Goku got there or Gohan woke up. Without a word, he charged into battle. He appeared in front of Nappa with an elbow strike to the throat. At the same time, he stretched his other arm back with his Mystic Stretching Attack, and brought it forward to punch Nappa in the face, sending him flying. The stretching and destretching gave the attack extra momentum, causing it to deal more damage. Piccolo did not give Nappa a moment's reprieve and caught up with him, striking him in the shoulder with a stretched roundhouse kick. Nappa flew away, and Piccolo again caught up with him, this time smacking him to the ground with a stretched double palm strike. Nappa quickly stood as Piccolo attack once more, but this time he managed to throw a punch. Piccolo leaned back to dodge, and brought his head forward for a stretched head-butt that threw Nappa for a loop. Taking advantage of his daze, Piccolo launched a barrage of stretched punches so fast that it looked like Piccolo had hundreds of arms.

Suddenly, in the middle of his attack, Piccolo sensed something shocking enough to make him stop his assault. Nappa took advantage and punched Piccolo in the face, drawing blood, then charged his hand with lightning and struck Piccolo's left arm with a claw strike. The attack was enough to cut right through the namekian's arm. However, despite the intense pain Piccolo was smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Nappa shouted. Piccolo began to explain

000000

A Few Seconds Earlier.

In the otherworld, Goku finally caught sight of the check in station, and just outside it was his brother.

"Raditz! Good to see you again!" Goku called out, but Raditz was all business.

"No time for pleasantries brother, we have to hurry." Raditz called out before flying inside the check-in station. Goku followed, and soon they were in front of Yemma's huge mahogany desk, where Kami waited for them. "Take my hand quick!"

Goku and Raditz did so, and with no further preamble the two sayians appeared on earth, high up in Kami's lookout.

000000

"You sayians are through. Goku just appeared back on earth, and from the looks of it, he's brought someone else nearly as strong as he is. They'll take your short friend down easily. But I have no intention of letting them have all the fun, so I'm going to be the one who takes you down."

"Big talk for a guy minus an arm." Nappa taunted.

"You know baldy…" Piccolo began, before swinging his arm out and regenerating the severed portion "You're really bad at math."

Nappa gaped, and then growled as he began to charge his energy. "It doesn't matter how strong you are! This next attack will kill you! Kapa!"

The Mouth blast rocketed towards Piccolo, but the green warrior seemed unworried. Right before it hit him, Piccolo side stepped the blast entirely. "You're too slow sayian. Whatever power you put behind your attacks is irrelevant, because I can dodge them with ease."

Nappa growled once more, and began to charge yet another attack. "Fine, go ahead and waste more of your energy if you want!" Piccolo shouted.

Nappa grinned, and with a shout of "Bomber DX!" fired the attack…down at Gohan.

"Gohan, no!" Piccolo shouted out of reflex, before rushing to intercept the attack. However, he realized that he wouldn't have time to get in front of it, and throw up a defense. So, when he reached Gohan, he grabbed the boy and tried to get him out of the way. The attack struck seconds later.

Gohan began to rouse at long last. He could feel Piccolo's powerful arms wrapped around him, and opened his eyes expecting to see a scene of victory. What he saw horrified him. The majority of Piccolo's chest was simply gone. A colossal hole was in its place. Piccolo noticed him wake, and let him drop to his feet. Then, with clear strain, he said "Gohan…I'm glad you're alive."

Then Piccolo fell forward, dead. At the Lookout, Kami too faded from existence. And the Dragon Balls…they were no more. Gohan looked around. He saw the unconscious form of Roshi and the nearly unconscious form of Krillin. He saw the bodies of everyone who'd given their lives to fight the sayians. And finally, he saw his mother's body.

His rage exploded, and his power level began to skyrocket. Power burst forth from him like an erupting volcano. In seconds, he'd outstripped Napa's full power easily, and he showed no signs of stopping. He'd have powered up until he was nigh unstoppable, were it not for Vegeta. The black haired sayian thrust out his palm, and blasted Gohan.

"I don't think so Halfling. Whatever inner power you have, I'm not gonna let you ruin our plans with it." Vegeta said. But despite is intentions, Gohan was still alive. Bones broken, muscles torn, skin covered in blood, Gohan clung to life. But Vegeta was not finished. He simply raised his palm once more, and fired another energy blast. Gohan knew he would not survive this one. As the blast approached, Gohan began to cry, thinking that despite his best efforts, the planet earth was doomed.

But at the last second, Gohan finally felt them. His rage had clouded his senses before, so he had not sensed them earlier. Gohan let himself smile, for he knew things were finally changing in their favor, irrevocably in their favor. Two people put themselves between him and Vegeta's attack, and without effort, they deflected it.

Goku and Raditz had arrived.


	5. Clash! Super Kamehameha vs Galick Gun!

Goku quickly bent down and held a Senzu bean to Gohan's lips.

"Gohan, eat this, it'll make you better."

Gohan followed his dad's instructions at ate it. IT had the taste of a lima bean, but was hard and crunchy. In seconds, he felt good as new, better in fact. His power had increased significantly. It was because of his Sayian half, but he did not yet know this. Now that he was healed, he looked to his father, his eyes welling with tears of joy.

"Dad, I missed you so much!" Gohan said, giving his father a deep hug. Goku hugged his son back, as Raditz walked over to Krillin to give him a Senzu. Raditz was not wearing the same clothes he'd died in; instead he was wearing a Gi similar in design to Goku's, although his color scheme was more reminiscent of his Sayian armor. He also wore two black arm bands, made of a tough metal known as Katchin. Raditz had created this gear himself, using a skill his father had taught him known as Magical Materialization.

Gohan finally broke the hug with his father, and took a moment to look closer at Raditz. It was then that he finally recognized him. "Dad, what's he doing here? I thought he was a bad guy."

"Raditz switched sides in the Otherworld, so he's on our side now." Goku explained simply. Gohan didn't quite understand, but he accepted it. After all, it wouldn't be the first time such a thing had happened. Around the same time, Master Roshi woke it. The sudden reversal of his attack had knocked him out, but he wasn't injured enough to need a Senzu. This was good, because they didn't have anymore. Goku turned to Roshi and said happily "Good to see you again Mr. Chun."

Roshi was momentarily confused, but then remembered that the Senzu leaves had caused him to grow his hair back, so he did look like Jackie Chun once more, albeit a white haired version. "Goku, it's me Roshi. Jackie Chun was just a disguise I used in the World Martial Arts tournaments."

"What, really!?" Goku said, extremely shocked. Unlike Krillin and especially Yamcha, he'd never figured out Chun's real identity. Roshi nodded. He'd explain fully, but now wasn't really the time, given the two murderers within spitting distance.

"Goku, great to see you alive and kicking!" Krillin said, having walked over after eating his Senzu. "I've got a move that I think can take the big guy down, but after that we'll have to all rush the little one at once." He whispered.

Goku smiled and said "No need. Raditz can handle the big one, and I can take care of the little one."

"Goku are you sure about this? That bald guy was incredibly tough when the fight started, and I think the short one is even tougher!"

"Vegeta's much stronger than Nappa. Nappa couldn't challenge him if his life depended on it" Raditz confirmed. Then he continued "but trust in Goku. We can handle them."

"You?! Beat me? That's rich Raditz!" Nappa laughed.

"Big talk, considering the sorry state you're in." Raditz fired back

It was true. Nappa's armor had been blasted away, leaving him in little more than a loincloth. His body was littered with cuts, bruises, burns, and lesions. His skin was discolored to a shade of blue in several places, thanks to the pounding Piccolo had dealt him. Furthermore his stomach had taken on a concerning red coloration, due to Yamcha's Kamehadan. His face was unrecognizable due to the burns and swellings, though some would consider it an improvement.

"I'll show you sorry!" Nappa shouted as he charged Raditz angrily. Goku, Krillin, Roshi, and Gohan all leapt away, not out of fear but out of respect for Raditz' battle. Nappa approached shoulder first for a tackle, but Raditz swiftly avoided it and grabbed Nappa by the shoulder as he passed. With no effort, he redirected Nappa's charge and sent him tumbling into a nearby rock formation, demolishing it and burying him in rubble. Nappa stood, knocking the rubble away, and fired an energy wave at Raditz. With no effort, Goku's brother held out his hand and blocked the blast with ease. Nappa gaped, and Raditz closed the distance and began slapping him around, front hand to backhand.

As Nappa was being bitch slapped, Goku looked to the bodies of the fallen warriors. '_All of you fought bravely. You didn't deserve this_.' His eyes lingered on Chichi's body, and tears threatened to break out, but he held them back. As he continued surveying the bodies of the heroes who had defended the earth, he began to power up without realizing it, creating a harsh gale.

"What's the matter Kakarrot, you mad?" Vegeta cackled as he saw the aura of Goku's power.

Goku calmed down, and let the aura fade. "Listen, my name is Son Goku, not Kakarrot. I may have been born a Sayian, but I was raised on earth. The death you've brought here will go no further!"

"Boast all you want Kakarrot, you won't stop us from getting the Dragonballs" Vegeta smirked

Goku gave a grin "I was brought back to life with the Dragonballs. They can't be used for another year!"

"What!?" Vegeta shouted in shock.

Goku then grew solemn as he explained further "But even then, you've killed Piccolo, which means they're gone for good! His life was linked to the creator of the Dragonballs, and without him the balls become inert!"

For a moment, Vegeta looked incensed, utterly enraged, as if on a moment's notice he lash out in a rage and obliterate them all. Then, in an instant, the rage evaporated and he looked eerily calm.

"It doesn't matter. Your green friend over there is a Namekian, and alien to this planet like you. If someone from his species created the Dragonballs, then we can just go to Namek. There are certainly Dragonballs there. "

Goku looked shocked at this revelation, but then said "Thank you. Now, after I defeat you, we can just go to Namek to revive our friends."

"You're very overconfident, aren't you? You have no chance at beating me!" Vegeta shot back.

"I could say the same." Goku replied confidently.

At this point Raditz, who had been listening to them as he slapped Nappa, decided it was time to end his battle with the bald Sayian. He ceased his slapping, and moved behind Nappa. Without pause, he grabbed hold of Nappa's tail and with a swift tug, removed it. Nappa turned, his face a mixture of shock and rage.

"You Bastard! My tail…you ripped off my tail! I'll kill you!" he yelled before lunging at Raditz. Halfway to the long haired Sayian, Nappa suddenly froze in place, unable to move his own body. This was clearly not Raditz' doing, as even he looked shocked.

"Nappa!" Vegeta called out, drawing everyone's attention to him. He hand was held out, and he was using telekinesis to hold Nappa in place. "You're a disgrace! First you have trouble with a bunch of pathetic earthlings, then you get dominated by Raditz of all people, and now you've lost your tail! It's utterly galling! This is the end Nappa; I have no further use for you!"

Then there was a sickening crunch as Vegeta used his telekinesis to sever Nappa's spine, crippling him. The pain was intense, so intense that Nappa began to cry out of his not swollen eye. Goku was horrified by this brutal betrayal, while Vegeta spat "Pathetic."

Then he swung his arm, tossing Nappa into the air, before following up with a full power energy wave. As Nappa tumbled in the air, he saw the blast approaching him, and thought '_Is this it? Were all the years of loyal service worth nothing to you? _' Finally, the blast closed in, and Nappa resigned himself to death, but at the last second, another blast struck Vegeta's, detonating it and saving Nappa's life. Nappa looked to the ground and saw Goku with his hand outstretched. '_He saved me! Why did he save me?_'

"Goku, why the heck did you save him?! Look at all the people he killed!" Krillin demanded.

"His spine was broken, he was defenseless. I can't just stand by and let a defenseless person be killed, even if they're evil." Goku said.

"Your compassion disgusts me Kakarrot. You know I'll just kill Nappa along with everyone else on this planet, so why bother saving him?" Vegeta remarked.

"I still intend to stop you, Sayian." Goku said.

"Ha! Your arrogance is amusing, but if you really feel like throwing your life away, then fine." Vegeta laughed. Goku remained serious though, and said

"Before we fight, I want to move to a different location. I don't want the bodies of my friends to be desecrated anymore."

"Oh, very well, I'll grant you a last request." Vegeta said, still assured of his victory.

Goku turned to Gohan, Roshi, and Krillin "Guys, I want you to leave this to me. I can sense the Vegeta's too strong for you, and Master Roshi's still injured. Get to safety and come back when the fight's over. "

Krillin and Gohan wanted to object, but they knew Goku was right. Somewhat reluctantly, they took to the air, though Krillin had to support Master Roshi. After they left, Raditz spoke up. "I'm going to go find Nappa. Even with a broken spine it's not a good idea to lose track of him."

"Okay." Goku said.

And thus the last three people left alive left the area.

000000

Raditz found Nappa in short order, and rolled him over that he was lying on his back instead of his stomach. IT hurt, but Raditz had never really liked Nappa anyway. He sat down next to the crippled Sayian, and began to wait. His father had told him not to interfere with the battle between Goku and Vegeta, for the sake of the plan. This meant he was in for a boring wait.

"Hey Raditz" Nappa said out of the blue.

"What is it Nappa?"

"Why did Kakarrot save me? I have to know. I'm his enemy."

"My brother is merciful, too merciful for my tastes but that's the way he is. When Vegeta broke your spine, he considered you defenseless, so he defended you. He won't stand for letting the defenseless die."

"What'll happen after this? If he can defeat Vegeta, what then?"

"We go to Namek and wish his friends back. As for you, it's in your hands really. If you intend to continue your current path, then he'll leave you the way you are, a cripple. But if you change your ways, he'll give you one of those Senzu beans and you'll be able to live your life free."

"He'd really heal me, after all the fighters I killed on this planet?"

"Yeah, although he's still assuming we'll make the wish on Namek to revive them."

Nappa thought about this for a few seconds. Then said "Raditz, do you know why I was so loyal to Vegeta?"

"It's because he was the prince, wasn't it?"

"No, it's because years ago, before our planet was destroyed, he saved my life. After that, I dedicated my life to repaying that debt. Well, trying to kill means I don't owe him shit anymore."

Raditz grinned, knowing where this was going.

000000

Vegeta and Goku had picked an area far away for their battle. It was full of plateaus of all sizes and shapes. Goku and Vegeta landed on the largest of these plateaus, on opposite ends. Goku called out to Vegeta.

"I'll give you one last chance. Leave this planet in peace."

"Ha! As if you could ever intimidate me. I won't leave until everyone on this planet is dust in the wind!"

"So be it!" Goku said, before charging towards Vegeta and throwing a volley of punches. To his shock Vegeta blocked every single attack. After a solid minute of doing his best to land a hit, Vegeta decided to finally strike back. His gloved fist lashed out and struck him in the face, sending him skidding to the other end of the plateau. Vegeta cackled.

"You know Kakarrot, when you first showed up I expected to at least have some fun with this, but you are too weak to even have the honor of dirtying my glove with your blood!"

Vegeta telekinetically ripped five jagged rocks from the ground, and hurled them towards Goku. Goku quickly got to his feet, and threw two punches, which powdered the first two rocks. He powdered the third with a slap, and the fourth with a kick. Finally, he powdered the fifth one by clapping his hands around it.

"Hmm, seems I might need to go a little bigger." Vegeta mused, before telekinetically lifting up a thin, craggy, plateau which was directly behind him. With a smirk, he threw it at Goku like a spear. Goku got a determined look on his face and jumped forward, throwing a single jab at the tip of the plateau. The entire thing crumbled into a pile of pebbles and dust.

"You won't beat me by throwing some rocks." Goku called out. Vegeta growled in annoyance, and then rushed Goku. He wasn't going his full speed, as he still wasn't taking it seriously. Because of that, Goku had time to use a move he'd borrowed from Tien. "Solar Flare!" he called out as Vegeta was blinded by the light.

Vegeta's hands shot to his eyes immediately, and Goku used the opportunity to run behind him as silently as he could. With a grin he jumped and kicked off the back of Vegeta's head. While he was still blind and dazed from the kick, Goku charged a ki blast in his hands, and then twisted in the air so he could get a good shot. The yellow blast surged towards Vegeta and struck him head on. Since he'd turned after Goku kicked off him, it was directly in the forehead.

A large plume of dust was thrown up as the Ki blast exploded. Goku floated there in the sky, on his guard because he could sense Vegeta's Ki, and knew he wasn't dead. The dust cleared, and Goku's fears were confirmed when he saw Vegeta, unharmed, glaring at him. Vegeta growled and shot at Goku like a rocket. Before Goku knew it, Vegeta's fist impacted Goku's sternum, knocking the breath out of him. A half second later, Vegeta was behind him, bringing both his fists down on Goku's back. Goku plummeted back down to the plateau at break neck speeds, but just before impact, Vegeta appeared at his side and kicked him in the ribs. Sending him skidding across to the other end of the plateau. Goku got to his feet, panting and aching, as Vegeta began charging a powerful attack. Lightning arched across his chest, and then a blue cloud of ki appeared. Finally, with a triumphant shout of "Galaxy Breaker!" the attack shot forward

It was incredibly bright, and wider than even the Tri-Beam. Goku knew he couldn't dodge to the sides, so he leapt up, hundreds of feet into the air. In the air he looked down and saw Vegeta cackling in triumph, unaware that Goku had been able to dodge. In the air, Goku quickly charged a familiar blue ball of ki in his hands. "Super Kamehameha!" Goku shouted as he threw his signature move at the surprised Vegeta. The explosion consumed Vegeta, the entire plateau, and created a huge crater. The ground shook in the aftermath, and Goku noticed that all the nearby clouds had been dispersed.

Alas, it was for naught. When the smoke cleared, Vegeta stood, staring up at Goku lividly. The only thing the attack had done was bloody the left side of his forehead, and destroy his left shoulder pad and the left sleeve of his uniform. Vegeta disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of Goku, punching him directly in the face. Goku was sent tumbling through the air; though to his credit he managed stop himself after only a hundred feet. When he did, he saw Vegeta charging energy in his palms. With an arrogant war cry Vegeta let loose an energy wave volley. Goku managed the counter the first few blasts but eventually one made it through the struck him. Before he could recover, the rest of the blasts hit their mark. His body fell to the ground smoking. The top of his Gi had been vaporized, revealing his navy blue under shirt.

As Goku lay in a pile of rubble, Vegeta landed with a smirk on a flat topped rock formation nearby, looking down on him.

"I'm surprised Kakarrot, I expected a weakling like you to die from an attack like that."

"Yeah." Goku chuckled as he stood wearily. "Truth be told I'm kinda surprised too. Oh well, that's what i get for dragging out the warm up."

"Ha! Kakarrot if you honestly expect me to believe you were just warming up before, you must be softer in the head than i thought!" Vegeta laughed

"Believe what you what" Goku said calmly "The truth will make it clear soon enough."

"Get real Kakarrot! You are a dead man! And this whole planet will join y-"

"Kaioken times 2!" Goku shouted. In an instant, his aura turned a violent red, which gave his skin a red tint.

"Kaio-what?" Vegeta said confusedly, an instant before Goku showed him.

The assault began with a deafening head-butt. It would drown out the pain of the rest of Goku's assault, but once his head stopped ringing Vegeta would feel it all. Goku delivered a right hook to Vegeta's chest, then an uppercut to the chin, and then finished with a quick chop at the neck and a Roundhouse kick that sent him flying through three large plateaus with enough force to reduce them to dust. This all happened in less than a second.

"Wha...what the hell just happened?" Vegeta muttered to himself as he lay in a pile of rubble. Then landed on his stomach with a devastating knee drop. Vegeta gasped, but quickly recovered and fired blasts from his eyes, which forced Goku to backflip away in order to dodge. Vegeta got to his feet, and noticed a hole in his armor where Goku's knee had struck. Angrily, he held out both his hands, with his pointer fingers extended as if he was mimicking a pistol. "Dirty fireworks!" he shouted, instantly firing two beachball sized blasts of red Ki at Goku.

Goku turned so that he could fit through the gap between the two blasts, then rush Vegeta. Vegeta panicked, and began firing a multitude of Dirty Fireworks at Goku who managed to dodge each one. That is, until a flash of pain struck him like lightning. The Kaioken was taking its toll on his body. That brief distraction left him wide open, and he was struck. It hurt, but thanks to the aura of power he was irradiating, the only outward sign of the damage was the destruction of the left half of his shirt.

Vegeta noticed this change come over Goku. It was obvious to him, as he'd always had a strategic mind and battle field strategy was the only thing most Sayians were passionate about in school, that whatever technique Kakarrot was using, it was gradually damaging him. This knowledge quickly dealt with the panic he was feeling, which he would never admit to anyone. Unless he was planning on killing them anyway, that is.

His confidence restored, Vegeta let Goku cross the rest of the distance and throw a punch with his right hand. And then, Vegeta caught that punch with his left. Sure, it wasn't easy, but he'd done it. Judging from the intensity of the blow, Vegeta guessed that Kakarrot was right around 18,000, same as him. And while that thought nearly made him spew bile, he was at least glad that Goku would be weakening throughout the fight.

Vegeta cocked his fist back and threw it forward, eager to wipe the look off Kakarrot's face. Not that said face was particularly infuriating, it was the principle of the matter. Unfortunately, for him anyway, Kakarrot caught it. Neither fighter was going to give up. Although there hands were locked, their legs were free. Both chose to strike forward with their knees, and thus the knee strike collided. Pain flashed through both of them, but nonetheless they continued their assault. Again and again their knees collided together.

Finally, as Goku was swung his leg back for another strike, Vegeta changed his pattern. He lashed out and head-butted Goku, breaking the lock. His head rung thanks to his previous head-butt he'd received, but it was worth it. As Goku reeled, he was left open, so lashed about and punched him eight times in the gut, before Goku finally managed to end the assault by catching his fists. Goku swung his left knee up and struck Vegeta's chin, then struck again with his right. Finally, he kicked Vegeta away with his left leg.

Vegeta stopped himself in the air and rushed Goku again. He aimed a kick at his head, but Goku blocked it with his arm. That left him open however, so Vegeta kneed him in the stomach, then elbowed him in the back of the neck. Goku turned the momentum from the strike into a spin, dancing behind Vegeta and kicking him in the back, sending him plummeting. Vegeta hit the ground hard but got to his feet in seconds. An instant later Goku was on him, bringing both fists down on his head. Vegeta did not fall, merely bent his knees from the force of the blow. Taking advantage of his position, Vegeta grabbed Goku's ankles and pulled them out from under him. Then he slammed Goku onto the ground. Goku grabbed the ground above his head and pulled himself loose, causing Vegeta to stumble. Then Goku extended his arms, kicking Vegeta in the face with both legs.

Just as Vegeta managed to regain his bearings, Goku appeared in front of him and struck him in the chest with a double palm strike, before releasing a Kiai from his palms that Blasted Vegeta into a nearby plateau. Vegeta's chest glowed and with a roar of rage, he fired a Galaxy Breaker. Goku stuck on his left hand and charged his energy. When the blast met his hand, it split down the middle. In the end, it had done nothing but destroyed what was left of Goku's shirt. As soon as the attack's light subsided, Vegeta rushed in an punched both sides of Goku's head, briefly squeezing his head like a vice before Goku sent Vegeta tumbling with a kick to the chin.

Vegeta righted himself just in time to see Goku rushing towards him. Vegeta cocked a fist back to punch Goku in the face, but at the last second Goku used the after image technique to dodge. Vegeta was then caught completely off guard when two beach ball sized balls of yellow ki that had been hidden behind Goku slammed into him. The resulting explosion knocked him to the ground and further damaging his armor. The already present hairline fractures widen, and the portion covering his left ribs was gone completely, as was his right shoulder pad. Finally, his right pant leg and been vaporized, though he still had his boot. Goku appeared behind Vegeta, his arm cocked back for a punch. Before he could throw it, Vegeta mule kicked his knee, causing him to stumble. Vegeta swung around and threw a devastating right hook to Goku's chest. Goku grunted, and threw a quick jab, but Vegeta dodged it. Vegeta went low and elbowed Goku in the ribs. Without missing a beat, Vegeta swung his leg at Goku's ankle and tripped him, before grabbing him and suplexing him into the ground. Vegeta stood and smirked, watching as Goku's legs flailed in the air. Goku's upper body had been buried underground by the force of the suplex.

Suddenly, Goku clicked his heels together and pointed his soles at Vegeta. Instantly, a weak Kamehameha fired at Vegeta, point blank. It struck him in the face and knocked in back, as well as kicking up a lot of dust. Goku blasted himself free with a Kiai, then rushed at Vegeta and grabbed him by the throat. With a quick cry of "Nodowa Otoshi!" he picked Vegeta up and Chokeslammed him.

Vegeta growled and tried to blast Goku with a full power energy wave, but Goku dodged by jumping to the side, and then blasted Vegeta with his own Full power energy wave. Vegeta blocked it with crossed arms, and refused to budge an inch. When the assault was over, Vegeta bum rushed Goku, screaming in rage, but Goku stopped his charge by kneeing him in the chest, then picked him up over his head and power bombed him. Vegeta jerked into a hand stand and captured Goku's neck into a leg lock. After propelling both of them into the air with a energy wave aimed at the ground, Vegeta grabbed Goku's legs, and flipped their positions. Then with a war cry, he piledrived Goku into the ground hard enough to create several fissures.

Goku released a Kiai from his entire body, blasting Vegeta off of him. Goku then jumped to his feet, and began waving his arms while still emitting the Kiai. This had the effect of creating miniature tornados of Ki around his arms. Vegeta growled and charged him, throwing a right hook at his face. Goku raised his arm, causing the punch to strike the tornado swirling around it. The effect was immediate, and Vegeta found himself hurled in the distance by an explosion. Goku took off into the air after him, and punched down on him with his other hand. Vegeta was again hurled by an explosion, this time down into the ground.

There was now a large circle of his armor missing over his right pectoral, revealing a freshly made spiral scar. As soon as he stood back up, Goku appeared behind him. The tornadoes around his arms were now noticeably smaller and more sedate. He punched forth with both arms, striking Vegeta in the kidneys. Once more the Sayian prince went flying through the air, this time with two Baseball sized holes in the back of his armor. Vegeta came to a stop when he struck the edge of another high plateau. Goku flew over him and landed on the other side of it.

Vegeta pulled himself up and looked at Goku. To the eye of an unskilled warrior, Goku looked as if he was perfectly alright, but Vegeta could see the signs. The sweating, the slightly heavier breathing, tautness of his muscles. Vegeta was sure Goku would soon be unable to sustain his power up. '_Any second he'll be unable to even hurt me, I'm sure of it. And I'm sure he knows it too. So what I need to do…is make sure he can't finish me off first._' Vegeta thought. Then he laughed out loud and yelled to Goku "It's time to finish this Kakarrot. And I'll give you a treat. I'm going to use me strongest attack to finish you off! If I aimed this kind of attack at the planet itself, it'd be totally annihilated. Don't even think about dodging it, if you do this attack will render the planet uninhabitable."

Vegeta raised his hands over his left shoulder, and began charging purple Ki. "Feel free to charge whatever pathetic move you have to counter with." Vegeta laughed

Goku knew he only had one shot at countering a move that strong. The Super Kamehameha.

"Ka…Me…" Goku began to chant as he cupped his palms at his side. The shining blue-white orb of Ki appeared in his hands.

"Galick!" Vegeta shouted, hammily drawing it out.

"Ha…Me…"

"Gun!"

"HAAAAAAA!" Goku shouted as he let loose his strongest Kamehameha ever.

"FIIIIIIIIIIRE!" Vegeta shouted as he fired his strongest move.

Time slowed to a crawl. The world turn silent as the two blasts approached. The only color was the blue of the Super Kamehameha and the purple of the Galick Gun.

Then they struck each other, and it all came roaring back. The collision of the attack destroyed the plateau with an intense, roaring wind. The light from the clash was blinding, and the roar deafening. The earth itself shook from the sheer power. Across the planet, hurricanes and tornadoes dispersed, tidal waves collapsed, Volcanoes went cold, and blizzards subsided. It was as if nature itself knew that the fate of the planet would be decided by two men.

Everyone on the planet knew in their heart that this moment that would decide if their planet lived or died. Everyone, from King Furry in his bunker, to Bacterian on the streets of Gingertown, to Annin and Grandpa Gohan in the Furnace of Eight Divisions, called out from their hearts, urging Goku to victory. Even if they did not know who Goku was, or that Goku was even fighting for them, they knew that somewhere in the world a hero was risking it all to save the world.

Alas, it appeared that the end was nigh. Slowly but surely, the Galick Gun inched forward, pushing the Super Kamehameha back. Soon, the tip of the Super Kamehameha was back in Goku's hands, and death was a mere foot away. '_I have no choice anymore! This'll wreck my body, but it's the only option_' Goku thought. Then he shouted "KAIOKEN! TIMES!"

"What!? He's already using this move!" Vegeta shouted, not understanding. But then a thought chilled him to the bone. When Goku had used this move, he said Kaioken times _2_. "No! This cannot be! It's impossible! No! No! No! No!"

"THREE!" Goku finished at the top of his lungs. Instantly, the Super Kamehameha overtook the Galick Gun. The combined power of both attacks, an orb over ten feet wide, struck Vegeta and carried him over the horizon. If the attack had been going upwards, he could have used Gravity to roll himself off, but that wasn't an option now. Goku jetted after them. As much as his body begged, pleaded for him to stop, he had to make sure his attack didn't cost any innocent lives. He flew at top speed, passed the blast by, and waited for it to come again. His plan was risky, and likely would end up with him dead again but it was his only option.

As the blast approached, Goku noticed Vegeta on the edges of it. Goku made a snap decision. When the attack approached, he raised both of his arms, each with a different task. With his right, he grabbed Vegeta by the hair. With his left, he placed his palm on the energy. Then with no time to spare, he used the Kaioken times 4. It lasted half a second, but it was enough. Goku divert the attack upwards into space, while at the same time pulling Vegeta free. Then the energy left him, and both plummeted from the sky and landed on their backs, facing each other.

There was a moment where neither said anything. Then Vegeta said, weakly. "Why? Why did you save me? I'm not some helpless cripple. It would have been better for me to die in battle."

"Well..." Goku chuckled "I guess you can just say I was being selfish. Honestly, this is the most intense fight I've ever had. Really, I just want the chance to fight you again."

Vegeta was awestruck for a moment, as if unable to process this information. Then he scowled, and despite the protests of his body, he stood. Then he grunted, and grabbed Goku's wrist, helping him stand.

"I won't let a fight between Sayian warriors end with such sentimental tripe. We continue. We put everything we have left in our next move, and see who the winner is. "

The two warriors walked forward five paces, turned, and looked at each other. They were quite a sight. Goku was missing his left pant leg below the knee, and his right leg had a hole over the knee. Both his boots were gone, and his body was covered in bruises. Vegeta looked considerably worse. All his clothing was gone, save for a small piece of jumpsuit which covered up his groin and ass. His entire was covered in bloody bruises and sores.

This was not a moment that would decide the fate of this planet. By now, both were so hurt that a farmer with a shotgun could defeat them, so even if Vegeta won he'd be able to destroy the planet. This moment was about one thing, and one thing only. Pride. Both leapt into the air, putting their all into a single kick. And in the end, it came down to a simple fact.

Goku's legs were longer than Vegeta's.

Goku's leg hit Vegeta's chin, and the Sayian prince could fight no more.

000000

10 minutes later, Goku heard someone land nearby. Even sensing energy was a strain at this point, so he was relieved to hear his brother say "Looks like you won. Dad said you would. "

"Yeah" Goku chuckled, then wince. It hurt to laugh. "Listen, don't kill Vegeta, I-"

"I already know Goku. I'm just going to fly him to his ship. Then I'll come back for you. Your friend Bulma showed up in some jet car, and after I explained that I was on your side, I told her to watch Nappa while I went to get you."

000000

"I lost" Vegeta said groggily as he awoke. He was in his space pod already. However, when he awoke, a pre-taped message began playing, set up by Raditz

"Vegeta, I know you're probably incredibly pissed right now. You've probably already decided to come back when you're healed at kill us all. Well, before you do that there is a bigger problem. You were right that there are Dragonballs on Namek. However, the problem is that Frieza has already gone to Namek. As much as you hate us, you hate Frieza more. The Namekian Dragonballs grant three wishes, so each of us can get what we want if we work together. Oh, and you're probably wondering how I know this. I trained with my father Bardock in hell, and he has the power to see into the future. He got it shortly before his death. He died fighting the one who destroyed our home planet. He died fighting Frieza. "

**000000**

**A note: During the second half of the chapter computer issues forced me to switch from Microsoft word to WordPad. That is the cause of any spelling errors found.**

**Also, i just realized i haven't been doing disclaimers. Just insert the usual phrase where ever you like. Pretty sure it doesn't give you any legal protection anyway.**

**Several times during the fight i switched between Kakarrot and Goku. Kakarrot is used for Vegeta's perspective and Goku for Goku's perspective and the Neutral perspective**

**Sharp eyed reviewers may note that several scenes during the fight come from Goku and Vegeta's rematch in the Majin Buu saga. This is because i didn't want to rehash the canon fight, so i didn't re-watch Goku and Vegeta's first fight. I did however watch some of the Majin Vegeta fight, as it was fair game and i wanted an excuse to watch it. Haven't see that fight in years XD**

**Fun Fact: One of my dreams is to have a TV tropes page for one of my stories. No, there is no reason I'm bringing this up. None what so ever XD**

**Power levels**

**Gohan: 7500**

**Nappa (Weakened): 2013**

**Nappa (Crippled): 4**

**Raditz: 9,001**

**Goku: 10,000**

**Vegeta: 18,000**

**Goku (Kaiokenx2): 20,000**

**Goku (Weakened Kaioken): 19,000-16,000**

**Goku (Kaiokenx3): 30,000**

**Goku (Kaiokenx4): 40,000**


	6. Vegeta's Humiliation

**Keep Your Eyes On The Butterflies Chapter 6: Vegeta's Humiliation**

**A/N: Note, some strong language and gory scenes in this chapter**

"That was quite the impressive bout, Bardock" said a tall, menacing pink skinned demon, dressed in the same outfit as Bardock himself. He was Dabura, lord of Hell and the Demon World. He and Bardock had been using a crystal ball located in Dabura's palace.

"My son has an impressive destiny, and this is just the beginning" Bardock said cryptically.

"So you've told me. Honestly, if you hadn't prevented that wizard Babidi from taking control of me 20,000 years ago, I'd probably have your son killed because of his potential. But I trust you, so I'm letting him live." Dabura intoned in his demonically deep voice.

"Dabura, I've known you for thousands of years. Don't try that intimidation stuff with me." Bardock said lightly.

Dabura chuckled, and said "Very well. Let us take our leave and drink until we pass out"

000000

Meanwhile, at heaven's check in station, dead Z fighters were waiting on the final of the compatriots to be judged, before heading out on snake way. Nam observed that Chappa, Spike, and Bandages had not kept their bodies after death, which saddened him.

"So, Chiaotzu, was the afterlife like this last time you died?" Yamcha inquired.

"No. Honestly it was nothing like this. " Chiaotzu said.

"That's because of my father." Said Piccolo, as he entered the room. He was the last to have been judged. "He was a demon, and those who are killed by demons are condemned to wander the afterlife, never being judged."

"Oh. Well that makes sense I guess" Chiaotzu sighed. Then he continued "I just wish dying had gotten rid of my vampirism."

There was a general nod of agreement amongst the Z fighters, before the less stoic amongst them did a double take.

"Chiaotzu, did you just say you were a vampire?" Yamcha asked frantically.

"Yep. Why did you think I looked like this?" Chiaotzu said

"Well, I just assumed you always looked like that." Yamcha said awkwardly

"Bit presumptuous of you, Yamcha" Tien said.

"Yeah, it's not like I wanted to look like this. It's cause of this I lost my claim to the throne."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry…claim to what throne?"

"Oh, I'm the son of the emperor of the Mifan kingdom" Chiaotzu said brightly.

"…screw it; let's just go to King Kai's"

000000

"And those are the facts" Raditz finished. He'd explained fully about Namek, and less fully about his message to Vegeta. He, Roshi, Gohan, Krillin, Bulma, Bulma's father Thon and Korin were in Goku and Nappa's hospital room. The bald Sayian was looking away, as he was feeling quite sheepish about trying to kill them the day before.

"I'm gonna be honest here. I don't think you should have told Vegeta about the Namekian Dragonballs." Krillin said.

"He already guessed there'd be some there, at least this way we'll have him as an ally instead of an enemy when we get there. I hope." Raditz replied, saying the last part under his breath.

"I think you guys are forgetting about something: Just how the hell are we gonna get to Namek" Bulma interjected. She was in a bad mood, mostly because of Nappa's presence.

"The one you called Kami came to earth in a spaceship. It's in the Yunzabit highlands. I'll go retrieve it later. You and your father can repair it and Mr. Popo can teach you Namekian so you can pilot it" Raditz explained. He then continued "The ship can only seat four. So 4 of you will go along ahead and Bulma's father can build a second space ship by reverse engineering Nappa's pod."

At this, Nappa spoke up "My pod? Isn't it still in the place I landed?"

"No, I retrieved it after taking Vegeta to his pod. It's at Capsule corp."

"Anyway, it'll take Goku awhile to recover, so he should probably go along in the second group." Raditz said.

"Right. So the first group will be Bulma, since she's the pilot, Me, Master Roshi, and You" Krillin said.

"Wait, I want to go too!" Gohan suddenly spoke up.

"Gohan you can't! It's way too dangerous for a kid, even if you are stronger than me." Krillin said.

"Krillin let him come." Roshi said. Krillin was shocked, so Roshi explained "Gohan can't bear to let evil continue when he feels he has the power to stop it. I feel the same way; in fact it's the Turtle school motto. When you see evil afoot, deal it a mighty blow."

"Thank you Master Roshi." Gohan said.

"Okay. So the first group will be Bulma, Krillin, Roshi, and Gohan. I'll go with Goku on the second ship. That way we can train on the way to Namek. " Raditz summarized.

"In the meantime, we should do some light training to increase our strength however much we can." Roshi suggested.

Their plan decided, they left to prepare for their trip. After everyone had left, Nappa turned to Goku.

"Hey, uh, Goku?" Nappa said, using Goku's Earth name to help get on his good side.

"Yeah?" the Earth raised Sayian replied brightly.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life. I'm indebted to you. If you'll let me, I'll serve you as a subordinate for the rest of my life"

Goku replied instantly. "Nah."

"W-what?" Nappa stammered

"I don't need subordinates. Just try to be a good person, and we'll be square. We'll even be friends" Goku said, smiling. Nappa returned the smile.

Time flew, and soon it was the moment of departure. Gohan was wearing a fresh gi, same design as Piccolo's with the exception of a green sash. Gohan also sported a rather startling addition. A tail. Krillin was also wearing the same outfit that he'd worn in the battle against the Sayians. Only Roshi looked completely different. He was only in his 50 percent max power form, the same one he'd used to fight Tien in the 22nd World Martial Arts tournament. He was also wearing the standard turtle gi, which Krillin commented on.

"Wow Master Roshi, this is the first time I've seen you wear the school's gi."

"Well, it's been a century or two since I last wore it, but my gut tells me this is going to be the hardest trial I've ever faced, so I thought it'd be right to bring it out."

"All right, enough talking!" Bulma called out authoritatively. Roshi, Krillin, and Gohan immediately snapped to attention. "It's time to go!"

000000

During his long recovery, Vegeta's patience had been taken to its limit. He'd spent the first day trying to work out the earthling's sensory trick, but afterwards it was mind-numbingly boring. . So much so that, when his healing pod dinged to indicate he was finally done, he flared his Ki, causing the machine to explode. A doctor began to chastise him, so Vegeta punch him in the beak, forcing it back into his head and killing him. No one batted an eyelash, as killing people of lesser rank was common in Frieza's empire. Once, he'd even ripped someone's heart out just for a snack. Now that he thought of it, he was feeling a bit puckish, so as he passed by a Brench attendant, he ripped out her heart without breaking stride and cooked it with his Ki as he strode to the locker room where he could finally get some clothes.

By the time he'd finished his snack, he'd donned his jumpsuit and armor. It was then that a certain infuriating acquaintance of his made himself known.

"Hello Veggie. I heard you got creamed on some backwater planet in the boonies" taunted Cui, a purple skinned alien with antenna sticking out of his cheeks and prominent ear cones above his temples.

"Fuck off Cui" Vegeta said, feeling annoyed.

"You trying to start something monkey?" Cui growled angrily.

Vegeta got in his face and smirked confidently "If I was, it'd be with someone nowhere near as pathetic as you."

"Big talk. Our power levels are equal, and if it comes down to the two of us, I've got the bigger fanbase." Cui said. And it was true, most of the rank and file soldiers in Frieza's army preferred Cui to Vegeta. Ripping out your coworker's hearts and eating them tended to adversely affect your personality, after all.

"Oh, so you think we're still equals? Check your scouter." Vegeta shot back. Smirking smugly, Cui made to do exactly that. Right before his finger pressed down on the appropriate button, an enormous root burst through the hallway behind him. He turned in shock and yelled out.

"What the flying Friezas was that!"

Vegeta raised his hand and blasted a hole in the ceiling.

"I'm gonna go find out"

000000

"Good job boys, you're naturals" Roshi praised as he watch Gohan and Krillin practice his max power move. They could only bulk up a little, due to the lack of space in the ship and the fact that Gohan had to avoid looking out the windows, but they were still showing excellent progress. Suddenly, they heard Bulma scream and the ship briefly jerked. Roshi and Krillin ran to check on Bulma. Gohan almost followed them, but knew he couldn't risk taking in Blutz waves and transforming.

"Bulma, are you okay?" Roshi said, concern evidence in his voice. Then he noticed something odd outside the window. Krillin noticed it too.

"Uh, Bulma…where did space go?"

000000

"That wasn't there before!" Cui exclaimed as he followed Vegeta out of the whole in the ceiling. He was referring to a tree of a type he' never seen before, which had dark brown, stone-like bark and was as tall as the sky itself.

"Well no shit Captain Obvious" Vegeta said gruffly.

Suddenly, about a dozen small yellow Ki blasts flew at them. Vegeta and Cui crossed their arms and let the attacks hit. They did almost no damage. Cui's finger went to his scouter, and the beeps lead him to the attackers. Two diminutive purple aliens, floating in the sky and laughing.

"You two are deader than dead!" They shouted in unison, with shrill, high pitched voices. "For we are the twins Lakasei and Raisin!"

"And I'm Cui." Said the aforementioned alien, as he appeared in front of the two and grabbed them be the head. Then he slammed in them into each other and blew them up with his Ki.

"Anyone else!?" Cui shouted. Immediately, another enemy appeared in front of him and punched him in the face. This enemy was about Cui's height, and was of one of the many alien races in the galaxy that resembled humans. Cui growled, and threw a counter which the enemy parried, beginning an exchange of blows between the two. Vegeta watched the two, at first, but soon grew disinterested. He decided to test out his new energy sensing skills, and noticed to strong power levels closer to the tree. Paying Cui and his opponent no mind, Vegeta took off towards them.

000000

Meanwhile, on Earth, Goku and Nappa continued there recuperation.

"I spy with my little eye, something white." Goku said cheerfully

Nappa sighed, and said exasperatedly "Is it the ceiling?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"It's the same thing you've spied for the last 6 hours!"

"Oh, heh heh. Sorry. " Goku said sheepishly.

Before Nappa could reply, a voice resounded in both their heads.

"Goku, you there? This is King Kai speaking."

"Oh, hey King Kai! How are you doing? " Goku asked aloud.

"Oh, just thought I'd let you know a few new guests arrived recently on my planet. They're people you know."

"Oh, you mean my friends? That's great!" Goku exclaimed happily.

"Uh, not to but in Goku, but who is that voice?" Nappa asked, somewhat confused.

"It's King Kai, the guy who taught me the Kaioken. He lives in the afterlife, and he says my friends that died fighting you have arrived there for training" Goku explained.

"Really? In that case, do you think this King Kai person can pass along a message?" Nappa said hopefully.

"What sort of message?" King Kai said warily. He agreed with Goku's decision to spare Nappa, on principal, but still distrusted him.

"Could you please tell the people that I killed that I'm sorry. Killing them was a bad thing to do, and I want to make up for it by being a better person."

"Uh, I'll pass it on." King Kai said, still unsure what to think

000000

"Well, well. What do we have here? A spray tanned loser and a decades old printer?" Vegeta mocked as he saw the two powers he'd sensed. One was a tall humanoid, with orange skin and a pony tail. The other was just as tall, with pink skin and silver armor that seem to be part of his body. He was clearly cybernetic. Their names were Amond and Cacao

"Big talk for a talking monkey." Cacao said, his voice digitized and annoying to Vegeta's ears

"Big talk for a talking toaster." Vegeta countered.

Cacao opened several panels across its body, revealing what appeared to be missile ports. That was half right. Instead of missiles, what emerged from the ports were thing yellow energy beams, which swerved to home in on Vegeta. Vegeta flared his energy, detonating the energy beams before they ever reached him. Then, from the cover of smoke, he used Dirty Fireworks to blast the Amond's arm off. As his comrade screamed in pain, Cacao rushed through the smoke and aimed a kick at Vegeta's temple. Smirking, the prince caught the kick and immediately ripped the entire leg off, before smashing it into the cyborg's face.

The Amond's screams of pain transformed into a battle dry as the lantern jawed warrior rushed in, aiming to cleave Vegeta's skull in two with a karate chop. Vegeta effortlessly blocked the chop with his wrist and disappeared. He reappeared behind Amond and embedded a claw strike into the orange man's back. "Manwithablownoutchestsayswhat?" Vegeta said, mocking him.

To Vegeta's consternation, Amond replied with a pained "Huh?"

Grimacing, Vegeta fired a Ki blast, causing Amond's chest to gorily explode. Internally, he resolved to change the ending when he boasted about this story later. Cacao came rushing back, aiming to impale Vegeta on a fully extended arm. The wily Sayian prince ducked under the attack, and punched through the cyborg's chest with both hands. Seconds later, he obliterated Cacao with a Galaxy Breaker. Then he watched smugly as his attack continued on towards the tree, which would inevitably be obliterated. Thus, he was shocked when something, something he couldn't see, deflected the attack into the air.

Growling, he rocketed off towards the tree, eager to kill whoever deflected his attack. He reached the base in seconds, but before he could look for his foe, he was sucker punched in the face and sent crashing into one of the tree's giant roots.

"Who dares attack the prince of Sayians?" Vegeta said through clinched teeth, anger palpable in his voice. Then he saw his foe, and needless to say he was shocked to see…Kakarrot!?

000000

"I don't know!" Bulma said terrified. "I was just staring out into space when suddenly, another ship appeared looking exactly like ours! Then a hole opened up and we flew right in!"

Outside the ship, which had come to a stop, there was a wide circular room with three doors spread along the circumference. Other than that, it was remarkably plain. "Krillin, let's check this place out. Gohan, you stay inside and protect Bulma" Roshi said calmly. It wouldn't do any good if everyone lost their head.

Krillin and Roshi quickly descended into the room, and slowly walked out into the center of it, their guards never dropping even for a moment. In moments their senses, which had been enhanced by years of martial arts and combat, were assaulted. An army was approaching. They could hear the tumultuous footsteps, they could smell the apprehension, they could feel the vibrations of their rushing response, and they could feel the bright Ki signatures the army emitted. And so, when the army entered the room, it did not surprise them. What did was the composition of the army. They were children, teenagers at best. Just from looking at them, Roshi wagered none of them were older than 16. They held out their left arms, which sported odd wrist gauntlets, with wide openings that brought to mind fire arms.

"Hands in the air!" shouted one of them, a boy who was the apparent leader. Krillin looked to Master Roshi, who nodded to indicate that he should. Slowly, both raised their hands above their heads.

"Who do you work for? Frieza? Cooler? " the leader barked

"We don't know who you're talking about boy." Roshi replied. The leader growled and fired his weapon, sending an energy blast at Roshi's feet.

"Don't call me boy!" the leader screamed.

'_Krillin, those weapons use something like Ki. I'd wager that we could handle one or two of them hitting us._' Roshi said to his bald student telepathically.

'_Yeah, but I don't think we could survive if we got hit by all of them. There're about 60 people there. If they all fired at once then there'd be no way to dodge._'

'_Right, then we need to make sure they don't fire._'

"Hey!" shouted the leader, breaking up their mental conversation. "Tell anyone still inside your ship to come out! I just got word; the scanners say there are two inside. "

"I'm sorry, but that's really not a good idea. There's a boy in there with a condition, if he sees moonlight he grows giant! We don't know if it's some kind of radiation that triggers it. He may transform if he leaves our ship." Roshi said, trying to placate them.

"We can't take any risks, fire!" the leader order. Every single one of the child soldiers took aim at the ship and fired. Roshi reacted quickly, back flipping onto the ship and screaming a Kiai. The Kiai prematurely detonated a cluster of blasts in the center, which detonated the rest of them. Krillin took advantage of their shock and used a Solar Flare to blind them all.

By the time the leader could see once again, all his men were on the floor. "My men… you bastards killed them!" he roared, raising his weapon.

Roshi appeared in front of him and poked him on the head, binding him in place with his Ki "Listen, your comrades are not dead. We simply knocked them out. We are not your enemy."

"Who are you people. Only Frieza's men are this strong" He spat.

Roshi released him from the bindings "Give us a chance, and we'll explain."

The leader turned to face him "Start talking."

000000

For a brief moment, Vegeta saw the same man who'd humiliated on earth floating there in the sky, but it was a trick of the mind that soon passed. The man looked quite similar to Kakarrot, true, but there were several notable differences. Most notably, the man wore Sayian battle armor and a scouter. The armor had sections of both pitch black and gunmetal gray, with white trim. Furthermore, his skin was not the same healthy shade as Kakarrot. Rather, it was quite pale. His impossibly spiky hair style sported two devil horns hanging over the forehead. Finally, unlike Kakarrot he possessed a tail.

"Whoever the fuck you are, you're shit out of luck. See, you look similar to a man I have a keen interest in beating the hell out of, so you get to be my personal stress relief bitch!" Vegeta taunted. Then he thought to himself '_That sounded a lot less homoerotic in my head._'

"What's that?" taunted the man "I couldn't here you over the sound of how little a threat you actually are to me." The smirk on the man's face was infuriating.

"Just keep it up moron, it'll make what I do to you that much more satisfying. While you're at it, tell me your name. I like knowing the names of those I kill." Vegeta retorted.

"If you must know, my name is Turles."

"Turles? That name sounds familiar" Vegeta remarked, before remembering a story Raditz had told him about. "Wait a minute, Raditz mentioned you once. He said you were so pathetic that you were sent off planet due to your abject weakness."

"Yes, I was exiled from our planet. Just another example of Sayian barbarity. In my exile I've gain a much more refined sensibility, as well as incredible power. Really, I'm ashamed to call myself a Sayian. They were such a race of brutish thugs."

Vegeta growled. "Listen up; I was going to enjoy myself, by you just bought yourself an express ticket to another dimension." With that, he charged forward to knock Turles' head from his shoulders.

Turles caught his fist casually, shocking the Sayian prince, before uppercutting Vegeta in the chin and sending him soaring skyward. Vegeta halted his ascent and lividly fired two energy waves at Turles, who dodged them with ease and appeared behind Vegeta to deliver a devastating roundhouse kick. He followed up with a right hook to the back of the head before swinging around to deliver a jab to Vegeta's left temple. Vegeta fired a Dirty Fireworks as retaliation, but Turles evaded it and moved in front of Vegeta, where he slammed both fists down on the princes' shoulders whilst simultaneously kneeing him in the stomach.

Vegeta coughed up so blood and groaned "How did a low class bastard like you get so strong."

"Wanna know a little secret Veggie?" Turles said, leaning in close. "The tree behind me is called the tree of might. At the measly cost of one planet's ability to sustain life, it produces fruit that multiplies your power level, anywhere from double to ten times."

Vegeta stared at him with eyes full of rage and said with deathly calm "You're a pathetic little man, aren't you Turles. Every bit of your power can from a plant. Take that away, what are you?"

Turles was incensed, but quickly regained his composure. "You know, I think I'll introduce you to my favorite game." Then he lifted Vegeta over his head and yelled "COMPETITIVE BITCH TOSS!" before hurling him at the ground. Turles slowly floated after him, and found Vegeta embedded in the ground up to his knees. Turles chuckled. "Looks like I've planted me a dumbass tree."

Vegeta could apparently hear Turles from his position buried, judging from the incomprehensible but indignant shouts he made. Turles grinned and grabbed him by his right ankle. He uprooted him with ease, but then slammed him back onto the ground. Repeatedly and without mercy. After roughly half a dozen slams, Turles tossed Vegeta into a nearby rock formation. Vegeta's armor was in ruins, the only remains being a cracked section covering his pectorals. Turles sneered "Puny prince."

Before he continued his insults, something struck him in his back. He turned, and saw his last henchman's body, the man dead from a snapped neck. Turles looked up to see who'd thrown the body at him, and spotted Cui just as the purple alien fired an immense red Ki blast at him. The explosion it created was truly immense, but it really only accomplished 3 things. It blast Vegeta away, it vaporized the body, and it kicked up a lot of dust for Turles to emerge from menacingly.

Cui stepped back, whimpering in fear. Turles smirked menacingly and strode towards Cui, like a lion stalking prey. Only this lion did not need to hide from his prey. The prey could do nothing to avert its fate. Not that Cui wasn't going to try. "Look out! Behind you!" the purple skinned alien shouted.

"Do you honestly think I would fall for a dated trick like tha-" Turles began, but was cut off by Vegeta's Galick Gun striking his back. Cui, not one to leave things half done, immediately fired a full power energy wave at Turles before flying into the air and using a full power energy wave volley. Vegeta used an energy wave volley as well, and they continued blasting for a solid minute.

"I think we got him!" Cui said excitedly. They could not see Turles due to the smoke kicked up by the multitude of explosions, and Cui had lost his scouter fighting Turles' minion.

"No, I can sense his energy, he's still alive." Vegeta said.

"Wait, you can sense energy without a scouter?"

"Not the time Cui!"

Finally, the smoke cleared revealing a livid Turles. Blood was leaking from his lips, but aside from that and some negligible damages to his armor, he was fine. Turles flared his Ki and took off into the air with such ferocity that he created a crater in the ground beneath him. To the surprise of Vegeta and Cui, he did not attack them. He barreled right past them and headed for the tree. Cui was elated, Vegeta less so.

"Shit! If he eats that trees' fruit he'll double his power level, at the least!" Vegeta exclaimed. Cui blanched.

"What?! Shit!" He stammered.

"We've got to beat him there!" Vegeta told his unlikely partner.

"No, we'll never catch up. Dust the tree from here!" Cui said as he fired a volley of red Ki blasts. Grudgingly, Vegeta followed suit with a volley of his own purple blasts. To Cui's shock and horror, something unseen destroyed all the blasts. Vegeta knew. He'd sensed Turles' energy triple just moments before.

"Listen Vegeta, if he's got this kind of power then we've got to run! Lord Frieza has to know about this guy, so he can crush him before it's too late!"

How Vegeta would have responded to that would never be known, because at that moment, Turles arrived and grabbed Cui by the ankle. Laughing, he swung him into Vegeta like a club, sending the  
Sayian soaring. Turles then dropped Cui to the ground, as he'd lost consciousness after his stint as a bludgeon.

Turles jetted off to continue his beating, but Vegeta managed to halt his ascent and fired off an endless stream of Dirty Fireworks. Turles flew through the barrage as easily as he would air, and delivered a haymaker which once again left Vegeta soaring. This time, Turles himself halted Vegeta's ascent, this time by firing a Ki blast behind him so that the explosion would blast him back at Turles for a rebound clothesline. Vegeta's spirit was indomitable however, so he charged his fists with purple energy and used a double axe hammer on Turles shoulder, created an immense explosion. However, Turles was completely unharmed and responded immediately with a back elbow, which knocked the breath out of Vegeta. Then he spun around and grabbed Vegeta by the shoulder, before pulling him in for a headbutt.

000000

Roshi had fully explained the story of Earth's plight. The leader, whose name was Zeshin, in turn explained his planets' story. Then he asked the obvious question.

"Would it be possible to resurrect my people with these Dragonballs?"

"I won't lie to you. On earth, the Dragonballs can only revive people who've been dead less than a year. I don't know if the Namekian Dragonballs are different. They're different in other aspects, but there is no guarantee they are different in that manner." Roshi explained.

Zeshin thought for a minute. Then he said. "Please, let us come with you to Namek, and use one of the wishes to resurrect my people, if it's possible. I know it might not be, but I must take the chance."

"Very well. We shall journey with you to the planet." Roshi began "Furthermore, I will personally train you to fight."

000000

Vegeta was in rough shape. His armor was gone completely, his jumpsuit was torn and matted with his blood, and Turles was throttling him while cackling gleefully. With a sadistic glint in his eye, Turles said mockingly "Well then, any last words?"

"You're pathetic Turles. You ramble on and on about how the Sayians were classless thugs, but you? You've got no class. You just pretend, you think by throwing out some line about fine wine it'll make things different, but that's not true. You're the epitome of the Sayian thug, only you refuse to acknowledge it. And that's while you'll never be like me. You lack pride, and there can be no class without pride. Face facts, you'll always be beef jerky, and I'll always be fillet mignon." Vegeta intoned, punctuating his speech by spitting in Turles face.

Turles screamed and threw into the ground hard enough to create a crater. "I was going to just snap your neck, but no! Now I'm going to vaporize you utterly! Kill Driver!" he shouted madly

Turles created a ring of intense fiery Ki and fired it down at Vegeta, eager to vaporize the Sayian prince. '_Have to time this just right. And hope this prideless low class never bothered to train his other form._ ' Vegeta thought. Then, at exactly the right time, Vegeta leapt upwards, through the ring of Ki, and fired a white Ki blast at Turles. It missed completely, causing Turles to smirk

"Ha! You missed me! Your last shot and you missed me!"

"Wasn't aiming for you!" Vegeta shouted.

'_What?! Oh no, the tree!_' Turles thought. But Vegeta wasn't trying to destroy the tree. Oh no, he was trying to force Turles to look at the Power Ball he'd just created. Turles inevitably began his transformation into the Oozaru form, and just as Vegeta had thought, he'd never undergone training to control himself in that form. He began to mindlessly destroy the first thing he saw, the Tree of Might, whilst Vegeta snuck back to his pod. Turles rampage managed to send fruit flying across the landscape, so Vegeta telekinetically grabbed a couple of them and hid them behind his seat. Then, he took off.

Outside, Turles noticed Vegeta's take off and began to charge a mouth blast to obliterate his pod. Before he could fire it, an energy blast impacted the back of his head. He turned. Standing there, trying to put on a brave face was Cui. It was suicidal, true, but the purple alien knew Vegeta was the only one capable of warning Frieza, so when Turles fired the mouth blast at him instead, he laughed madly as he was vaporized. If Cui knew Vegeta's true motives for his journey to Namek, then the fate of the universe would have been forever changed. Fortunately for the lives of millions, Cui died ignorant.

**000000**

**Chiaotzu's vampirism may seem to come out of left field, but his design actually is based on Chinese vampires, so I decided to throw it in. **

**Chiaotzu's parentage is also a throw it in, and is a reference to the third Dragonball movie and a line in the funimation dub. **

**I'll get this out of the way quickly. If I'm going to use a filler character or a movie character, I reserve the right to alter them for my needs. Either to give them more personality, to explain certain inconsistencies, or for the sake of the story. I do try to keep it similar though, because otherwise there'd be no point in including them in the first place. Turles attitude towards Sayians this chapter is based off a line of his in the Plan to Eradicate the Sayians special, wherein he states that he hates the Sayians more than he hates Frieza. Furthermore, I haven't seen the Tree of Might movie in years, unless you count the abridged version and I haven't seen that recently either. I do look things up on the wiki often but by the time I read about his personality in that movie, I'd grown attached to my Sayian hating Sayian version. **

**In summation, when I portray a filler character or a movie character in a way that's not strictly accurate, please don't complain. Feel free to question me on why I go with the personality I go with though.**

**As an optimist, I hope one day to have fans, and from there, fan art XD. So, for anyone reading this that is a fan artist or knows one, here is a list of scenes and images I'd hope to one day see animated**

**-Raditz' new look. It's essentially a replica of Goku's outfit with a different kanji and different colors. The parts that are orange on Goku's gi (or red, or red-orange if you prefer) are brown, whereas the blue portions of Goku's outfit are black. The kanji is for Father instead of Turtle or Kai. Also, in place of Goku's wristbands he has replicas of his old ones made of Katchin. **

**- Nappa's battle damaged state.**

**- Chichi's new look. **

**-Gohan, Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin standing in front of the ship at Kame house. It's up to you if there are spectators to this, but if you decide to have them, include Launch.**

**- Goku doing his tornado fists**

**- Goku reducing the rock spire to powder with a punch.**

**- Goku and Vegeta's beam-o-war.**

**-Goku and Vegeta's final kick **

**Power Levels**

**Gohan: 8500**

**Roshi: 4800**

**Krillin: 6000**

**Vegeta: 24,000**

**Cui: 18,000**

**Turles: 30,000**

**Turles (Post-Fruit): 90,000**

**Turles (Oozaru): 900,000 **

**Amond: 22,000**

**Cacao: 20,000**

**Daiz: 17,000**

**Lakasei: 11,000**

**Raisin: 11,000**

**Blaster: 1000 each**

**Dabura: REALLY FUCKING STRONG**


	7. An Unexpected Mercy

**Keep Your Eye on the Butterflies Chapter Seven: Unexpected Mercy**

In Otherworld, on a small green planet where the king of the north resided, a hectic scene was in the works. Across the lush grass of the miniscule world, a monkey was running. Chasing that monkey were four earthlings: Nam, Bora, Upa, and Giran. They had all successfully made King Kai laugh and had been set to chasing his pet Bubbles, same as Goku. These four were by no means the only ones to be set to this task; they were merely the only ones who'd yet to succeed. All of the other warriors there had been set to the task and one by one all had succeeded over the course of the past five days.

These warriors had similarly made short work of catching the cricket Gregory. High above this planet flew Tien and Chiaotzu, who were in the middle of an intense sparring match. After both had struck Gregory, Tien had asked for a demonstration of the Kaioken technique, which an ogre from the check in station had mentioned to them. With the demonstration, Tien and Chiaotzu had been able to pick up the technique with ease. Tien had always had an easy time learning moves on sight, even incredibly difficult ones such as the Evil Containment Wave. Chiaotzu had an easier time with moves as well, but even he wasn't as good as Tien. At the moment, Tien could safely push himself to a times 5 Kaioken, whilst Chiaotzu could safely use a times 3. This amazed King Kai, naturally.

Piccolo sat off alone. He could not tolerate King Kais buffoonery, so he'd been meditating off to himself. It raised his power, but not by as much as it would if he were training earnestly. This was why Chichi was now approaching him. The wife of Son Goku was drenched in sweat. She was the one most dedicated to training, so that she could protect her child.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chichi said to him, exhaustion evident in her voice.

"Meditating." was Piccolo's stern reply. Piccolo, from his brief interactions with her, found that she was less annoying the some of the other warriors. She had certainly come a long way from her behavior in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Her dedication to training had given her incredible gains from the training, more so than anyone else there. Tien and Chiaotzu would need the Kaioken to be stronger.

"Why aren't you training? I've seen you in action; I know you aren't even pushing yourself."

"I refuse to debase myself by playing along with that rotund buffoon's games. I'm a proud warrior, not a comedian" Piccolo said.

Chichi steeled herself, then shouted "Are you willing to put your pride above Gohan's life?!" She knew Gohan looked up the Piccolo, she'd learned that before the battle with the Sayians. She assumed, rightly, that Piccolo had some sort of attachment to her son. Piccolo's eyes widened in shock at her words, so she continued "What are you going to do if Gohan needs you and because of your stubborn pride you aren't strong enough to help him?"

Then Chichi let him stew on that thought for a few moments, and then he stood and walked over to King Kai to let him know to release Gregory. Chichi smirked and, feeling a sudden burst of enthusiasm, went back to training.

Elsewhere on the small planet, Yajirobe was performing sword katas and Yamcha was doing some light stretching close by. Throughout the past few days, Yamcha had been thinking about Nappa's apology. None of them had talked very much about it; they were all more interested in training. Yamcha felt it was time to talk about it. "So, what do you think of Goku forgiving that Nappa guy?"

Yajirobe shrugged "Eh, not too happy about it but by the time we're revived we won't be able to do much about it. "Sides, Goku's got a pretty good track record for turning his enemies into friends, me included."

Yamcha chuckled "True that. Most of his best friends have tried to kill him or beat him at least once, even me and Krillin. Frankly, I'm still surprised he didn't try and invite Piccolo to his wedding."

From their training spots, both Piccolo and Chichi paused briefly to shout "He did!"

"I knew It, when I get revived Krillin owes me fifty Zeni." Yamcha said cheerfully after a beat.

000000

The extra space of the kids Mirror ship allowed Gohan and Krillin to do some more intensive training. Roshi, on the other hand, began training Zeshin. Though the boy looked human, he wasn't, and apparently his species had far more untapped natural power than humans, though they had never learned to use it. As such he'd made phenomenal progress the past few days. Bulma had not been idle either. At first, she'd spent her time tinkering with the kid's blasters, studying them and then improving them. They now fired twice as powerful, for less energy. Once she finished that, she began working on a second project. Which she was about to show off.

Roshi, Zeshin, Gohan and Krillin halted their spars as Bulma entered, clad in a strange form fitting armor. The plating was similar to the mech suits Goku had fought during his childhood, only pink. The suit had no visible mouth, but it did have eyes, which were basically green screens with yellow lights in them. Definitely aesthetic, not intended to be practical.

"Uh, Bulma, what is that?" Krillin asked.

"Oh this? Just a little something I've been working on. I don't want to get killed during the trip, so I invented this is keep me safe." she explained. Roshi thought about this to himself. If Bulma was too confident in her suit, she might end up in even more danger.

"Bulma, why not test your suits' capabilities against me?" Roshi suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Bulma said excitedly.

They both moved into place, with roughly 20 feet of space between them. Gohan counted down from three, and the match began. Bulma immediately raised her arms, which were equipped with the advanced blaster's she'd designed. To Roshi, who was faster than a speeding bullet, it was a rather boring wait. Once she fired, He caught her blasts and slammed them together, throwing up smoke. Then, he dashed through the smoke and knuckled tapped several locations on her armor. It wasn't an offensive technique; it was a move he'd developed a hundred and twenty years previous for the purpose of fighting mechsuits. It used echolocation to tell him the complete layout of the suit, it's structural weak points, the whole kit and caboodle. Once he had it all, he rushed back to his previous position. Bulma didn't even realize he moved. Bulma flew at Roshi, swinging wildly, but the old master swiftly dodged it. Then he grabbed Bulma by the left shoulder and slammed her on to the ground, hard enough to disable the armor but not actually hurt her.

"This is an impressive piece of engineering Bulma, but if I were you I'd fine tune it a bit more before putting your life in its hands."

000000

The next day, they entered Namek's solar system, and departed from the mirror ship. It was too dangerous to bring all the kids to the planet, so Bulma, Roshi, Krillin, Gohan, and Zeshin were going to use the Namekian ship to complete the journey. They made it there inside a day. It was a beautiful planet, covered in healthy blue grass and oddly clear green water.

"Wow, this planet is so beautiful" Gohan said as he stepped out of the ship.

"Yes it is. It's a regal place, but it has a certain gentleness only found sparingly on Earth" Roshi said in agreement.

"The breath is a lot fresher too" Krillin said happily, sniffing the air happily through his...moving on.

"If you're done taking in the scenery, we've got company." Zeshin said. The boy was tense. His life had given him a healthy sense of paranoia and a state of constant vigilance. As such, he sensed the two approaching power levels.

Heeding his warning, Roshi, Gohan, and Krillin sensed them and moved into action. Swifter than lightning they flew towards the two power levels, scouts, and attacked. Gohan and Krillin broke off, Gohan going for the purple skinned reptile and Krillin going for the one with orange hair and lavender skin. Gohan, having only fought during training or during life or death combat, wound up reducing his foe to near death with a strike to the chest, instead of merely stunning him as intended. Krillin, being a far more experienced warrior, merely stunned the man with his punch. Then Roshi swooped in and struck a pressure point on the neck of Krillin's foe. Though they were aliens, this pressure point had worked on every earth species, so Roshi felt confident that it was universal. The two unconscious scouts began falling to the ground, only to be struck by Ki blasts fired by Zeshin.

Roshi looked at him sternly "You didn't need to kill them. They were unconscious."

Defiantly, Zeshin spoke "Listen, people like Frieza and his men deserve to die. They're monsters, I'm sure those bastards have killed millions of-"

In the middle of his rebuttal, Zeshin's head suddenly snapped to the east, and a look of horror crossed his face. Gohan, Krillin, and Roshi spread their senses out in that direction...and felt it. An immensely powerful, evil power, flanked by other powers that were stronger than them, but miniscule compared to the huge power nearby. And they were all heading directly for them. "Boys, There's a cave near where we landed. Hide in in, and suppress your powers. Krillin, help me get Bulma and the ship!" Roshi shouted.

0000000

A large group of people flew through the air, most of them wearing the same type of armor that the Sayians did. At the head of the pack was a small creature comfortably seated in a hover chair. He was mostly segmented pink, with natural armor and regular armor covering sections in white and purple. On his head were two small black horns, as well as a large purple biogem. This creature was lord Frieza, ruler of the Planet Trade Organization. Directly on the left side of him was a green skinned humanoid with darker green colored hair. He was sporting jewelry and assorted decorations on top of his armor. His name was Zarbon. On Frieza's right was a spiky, tubby, pink being named Dodoria.

Under their arms, Zarbon and Dodoria carried two beach ball sized Dragonballs apiece. Behind those three were a dozen and a half soldiers wearing the same armor. Aside from them, there were also 4 others wearing a different sort of armor, full body armor. They each had a different body type-bodybuilder, hunchback, slim, and heavyset. Their names were Zeeun, Medamatcha, Angila, and Dorodabo. These four were not Frieza's mean. Instead, they worked for another, a man who currently flew to the left of Zarbon. The man was elderly, heavily wrinkled with skin a darker shade than Piccolo's and missing quite a few teeth. His clothes were various shades of orange and yellow, and his only piece of armor a helmet. His name was Lord Slug.

As the entourage flew by, Frieza stopped suddenly, prompting the others to stop as well. "This is where the power levels we detected a minute ago were." he said.

"It was most likely some Namekian warriors" Lord Slug reasoned "They would have flown back to defend their village, after fighting your scouts."

"Hmm, that does make sense. Very well, let us continue on."

The tyrant and his entourage continued their journey, there destination a small Namekian village miles away. They touched down as soon as they arrived, and Frieza yelled.

"Attention peasants. Reveal yourself, or I turn this place into even more of a worthless wasteland."

For a moment, it seemed as if they wouldn't emerge. However, they knew better and soon four elderly Namekians, and two Namekian children, exited their homes.

"Oh, aren't they just adorable." Frieza mockingly cooed as he saw the Namekian children "I could just pinch their little heads off" he finished with menace.

"Don't you dare threaten them." One of the elders shouted as he stepped forward. Another stepped up to support him.

"Zarbon, please take care of this." Frieza said. Zarbon tossed his Dragonballs up into the air then rushed forward, impaling the elder who spoke, and roasting his supporter alive with an energy blast. Then he went back to his spot and caught the Dragonballs. Moori, the remaining elder, covered the children's eyes as the bodies hit the ground.

"Now that you know exactly who we are, tell us where the Dragonball is."

"There is no Dragonball here." Moori said, trying his best to remain calm in the face of monsters.

"Odd. The last elder I spoke to said the same thing. Until we began to kill the villagers in front of him. One. By. One. Even more oddly, you're beginning to remind me a lot of him."

Moori was chilled down to his heart. The being in front of him was truly a monster. It agonized him, but for the children's sake he had to give them the Dragonball. It was their only chance, even if it was a slim one. His terror was so rampant, that he did not even sense who approached. But the scouters did. They all came to life, flashing Arcosian numerals and signaling the arrival of 3 Namekian warriors. Moori recognized them. Escar, Etan, and Zigot. They were the most powerful warriors on Namek, with one exception. The guardian of Grand Elder was of superior strength.

"Hear me! You have slaughtered four of our villages. This act of callousness will not be allowed to go unpunished. We shall deliver justice upon you!" announced Escar, the leader of the trio.

"Fine words, for a slug." Frieza scoffed, before turning to his business partner and saying "No offense to you of course." Normally he wouldn't bother with the feelings of others, but Slug always paid top dollar for planets and Frieza couldn't risk his brother stealing one of his customers. Lord Slug shrugged, as he hadn't been offended in the slightest.

"Now where was I?" Frieza mused, before giving an order. "Soldiers, kill these three pests."

As Frieza expected, it was a slaughter. Contrary to those expectations, his men weren't doing the slaughtering. It began when one of the soldiers raised his blaster. Immediately, Escar was next to him. He twisted the man's arm toward his own face, snapping it at the elbow and forcing the man to blast his own head off. Without missing a beat he fired twin eyebeams through the forehead of another shoulder, and Zigot took the opportunity to blast another square in the chest with lethal effectiveness. The soldiers broke into a charge, but Etan appeared by the nearest one and broke his shins with a kick. When the soldier dropped to his knees, Etan chopped him on the back of the neck, snapping it. A second soldier sent a wild double swing at Etan, but the warrior caught the attack by the wrists, and then pulled himself forward to impale both his feet into the soldier's chest. The left him open for a second as he freed his feet, but the one soldier who tried to take advantage of it had a mouth blast from Escar fired through his side. The battle continued to go along those lines, with Frieza's soldiers being slaughtered in brutal ways, not even the detecting ability of their scouters giving them an advantage. Escar, noticing the function of the scouters, thought to himself '_They use those devices to detect energy? Can they not detect it themselves?_' Then he shouted.

"Etan! Zigot! Defend me, I have a plan!"

Escar crossed his arms in front of his chest. His hands were directed at the ground, shaped for a claw strike, and facing Frieza's men. As electricity built up around his forearms, the soldiers fired blast after blast at them, but Etan and Zigot deflected, blocked, or intercepted them all. Finally, Escar's attack was ready. He uncrossed his arms, sending a massive wave of electricity surging outwards. It was cover have the planet. It wasn't strong enough to harm the life forms of Namek, but it did have enough strength to destroy technology that wasn't shielded against EMPs. Such as scouters. Frieza grew livid as his men's scouters were exploded. He released his anger by using an eye blast to reduce the dunderheaded soldiers to a pile of limbs. As the Namekian warriors took a step back in shock, Lord Slug took steps to appease Frieza.

"Lord Frieza, please allow my men to punish these upstarts. For your amusement."

"Very well. Proceed."

"Very Good" Slug said, before turning to his men "Dorodabo, eliminate them now."

Dorodabo, the overweight, creasy yellow, winged one, smiled and leapt forward to do his master's bidding. Zigot tried to intercept him with a mouth blast, but Dorodabo countered with one of his own that easily overwhelmed Zigot's and pushed it back, decapitating the Namekian. Etan appeared behind the portly henchman, and sent a roundhouse kick at the back of his head. Dorodabo turned quickly and caught the kick, before slamming Etan onto his back and jumping on his head, crushing it underfoot. Escar charged him with an enraged punch, but Dorodabo simply caught his fist and crushed it. Then he pulled Escar forward and broke the Namekian's arm between by smashing it between his knee and his elbow. Finally, he vaporized Escar's head with a palm blast.

Seeing some of Namek's strongest warriors slain so easily, Moori knew he had no choice but to hand the Dragonball over. So, he voice shaking, he said "Please, I will give you the Dragonball, just don't hurt the children."

"Then go get the Dragonball, now" Frieza ordered.

Moori walked around to the back of his home, and retrieved the Dragonball. He brought it out front, and rolled it over to Frieza, upon which Lord Slug picked it up and handed it to Angila.

"There now, wasn't that easy. Oh, and since your friend has destroyed all of our scouters, I'll be needing you to point us in the direction of the other villages" Frieza said.

"That wasn't part of our deal!" Moori shouted

"No, but it is part of my threat." Frieza responded.

Moori knew this monster in front of him would never honor any such deals that he made. With that in mind, he stepped in front of the children and told them "Run! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

The children ran, but before they could get far Dorodabo blasted one in the back with a mouth blast.

"No!" Moori shouted as he turned to charge Dorodabo, but before he could move a tiny purple energy beam lanced into his heart from Frieza's finger.

As Dende, the living child, wept at the sight of his childhood friend Cargo, Dorodabo charged him. He struck out with a claw strike intending to take the child's head off and… was promptly kicked into a house by an enraged 5 year old.

This was surprising, but what shocked Frieza to his core was the brown, furry tail the child sported _'A Sayian child?! That's impossible!_'

Before he could fully process this, another figure appeared, an elderly man with a beard. The man held his fingers to his head and shouted "Solar Flare!" before blinding Frieza and his entourage with a blinding light. Then, the man and the boy took off into the air, carrying the Namekian child with them. Lord Slug, the first to regain his eyesight, yelled at Dorodabo "After them now!" which prompted the henchman to take off in pursuit.

Frieza and the others took a few minutes to stop seeing spots, before preparing to leave. They flew back towards Frieza's ship to see if there were any working scouters there. However, halfway there, Frieza noticed a space pod entering the atmosphere. It was definitely one of his, So they stopped to examine it. Once it landed, they landed near it and opened up the hatch. To Frieza's surprise, it was a bruised and battered Vegeta inside the pod. Vegeta was barely awake, but he managed to say "Frieza planet...79...attacked. Only...survivor." before passing out. Vegeta had practiced what he'd say on his trip there. He was counting on Frieza having him put into a healing pod so he could be questioned.

"Attacked? There's been a string of attacks on some of my planets, all of them leaving the planet thoroughly unsellable. It has to be them behind the attack. Zarbon, grab Vegeta. We'll need to have him questioned about this incident." Frieza said, mentally adding _'And ask him about that Sayian child_'

**000000**

**Apologies if there are more spelling and grammar errors than usual; I had to switch from word to notepad for a portion of this chapter.**

**I gave names to the three Namekian warriors mostly out of convenience during the fight scene.**

**I had Escar use the frying attack to destroy the scouters because Moori's destruction of the scouters never sat right with me in the original series, for two reasons. One, He didn't destroy the scouters Frieza's men back at the ship had, and two, once he'd destroyed one or two Zarbon, Frieza, or Dodoria could have stopped him easily.**

**Also, we'll assume the Dragon Rader is shielded against EMPs XD**

**I almost had Frieza say "I am altering the deal, pray that I do not alter it any further" XD**

**Name Puns:**

**Escar is a play on the word Escargot**

**Etan is from Etana**

**Zigot is from Zigoto**

**Power Levels**

**Nam: 534**

**Bora: 417**

**Upa: 428**

**Giran: 533**

**Garlic Junior: 6,000**

**Garlic Junior (transformed): 8,400 **

**Piccolo: 6,500**

**Tambourine: 3,500**

**Drum: 3,400**

**Chichi: 9,800**

**Yajirobe: 7,100**

**Chiaotzu: 7,000**

**Chiaotzu (Kaioken x3): 21,000**

**Tien: 8,000**

**Tien (Kaioken x5): 40,000 **

**Yamcha: 6,100**

**Gohan: 10,000**

**Krillin: 9,000**

**Roshi: 7,500**

**Zeshin: 1,050**

**Bulma Blasters: 2,000**

**Banan: 980**

**Sui: 840**

**Average Frieza Soldier: 1,000**

**Dodoria: 22,000**

**Zarbon: 24,000**

**Dorodabo: 10,000**

**Zeeun: 8,000**

**Medamatcha: 16,000**

**Angila: 15,000**

**Lord Slug: 30,000**

**Frieza: 530,000**

**Moori: 720**

**Escar, Etan, Zigot: 3,000**


	8. Flashbacks

**Keep Your Eye On The Butterflies Chapter 8: Flashbacks**

**A/N: This Chapter Contains stronger than normal amounts of gore, though not gratuitous. Keep this in mind. **

"Oh man, did you guys feel that?" Krillin said, in a partial panic attack.

"Y-yeah" Gohan answered, feeling numb from the sheer evil of the aura that had lingered around them only a few moments ago. Roshi handled it the best, but was still breathing heavily, whereas Zeshin was clutching his legs on the ground, struggling to hold back tears of fear.

_'That power. It's so immense, so evil. I shouldn't be cowering like this! That has to be Frieza! I should be enraged! I should be being held back by the others, trying to kill the bastard! But I'm not. I'm just a scared child_.' Zeshin thought to himself, shaming himself over the perceived cowardess.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Bulma asked. She could not sense energy, so when Krillin suddenly grabbed her and carried her into the cave, whilst Roshi picked the ship up at carried it aside as well, she had no idea what was going on.

"Bulma, Those people that just flew by had power so enormous Vegeta might as well have been a fly." Krillin said

"WHAT?! Are you serious?" Bulma screamed, suddenly panicking.

"Yeah, and given our luck I'd bet my left foot that those guys are after the Dragonballs too."

There was a short beat, before Bulma frantically retrieved the radar from her pocket. The others crowed around her to see the screen. Sure enough, four Dragonballs were grouped together, moving in the same direction as that immensely evil energy. And they were heading towards a fifth.

"It's all over!" Bulma wailed.

"Damn it, we'll never get the Dragonballs away from those guys. They're just too strong."

"We should just leave now, before we're killed" Zeshin said morosely. All hope for resurrecting the dead of his home world had been erased. It took all his remaining self-control to hold back tears.

"No!" Gohan shouted, drawing everyone's attention "We can't just leave! So many people are counting on us to bring them back. Mr. Tien, Yamcha, All the people on Zeshin's home world, my mother, Mr. Piccolo. And all our other friends. They need us. And if we run, we'll never forgive ourselves. We'll never be able to show them our faces when we meet our end. We'll face an eternity of shame. So we have to keep trying! We have to get the dragon balls at any cost. If we can't beat those guys now, then we'll just have to get stronger! And if we can't get strong enough, we'll just have to fight smarter! We'll sneak into their base and steal the Dragonballs from under their nose if we have to. Who's with me?"

Everyone cheered, inspired by Gohan's words.

"I think it'd be best to do some reconnaissance." Roshi said "We should scope out the enemy and see if we can figure a way to steal the Dragonballs they have. Two of us should go out, while the others stay here and protect Bulma."

"Sounds reasonable, who should go?" Krillin said, his arms resting behind his head.

"I'll go, I couldn't call myself a master if I couldn't risk my neck" Roshi announced. Gohan spoke up once more.

"I should be the other one, I'm the strongest one here." Gohan stated.

And so Roshi and Gohan set out to scout the enemy. They followed Frieza to the Namekian Village. They watched Zarbon slaughter the two old men. They watched the three Namekian warriors slaughter the soldiers. They watched the three Namekian warriors be slaughtered. Gohan's anger grew high and higher until, when Dorodabo charged the lone, crying child, Gohan could stand no more. Rage flaring, he charged through the air and kicked Dorodabo in the head, sending the brute through the wall of a house.

_'Drat. Got to work fast'_ Roshi thought to himself as he leapt down in front of the gathering of enemies, who were still befuddled at Gohan's intervention. As quickly as he could, Roshi performed the Solar Flare, blinding them all. He sensed Gohan grab the remaining kid, and took off into the air, knowing Gohan would be right behind him. The two earthlings flew at top speed. Well, they flew at Roshi's top speed. They weren't flying directly to their hideout; they'd shake any pursuers before going there.

"Gohan, do you sense him?" Roshi called out. He could sense the fat, yellow one pursuing them.

"Yeah, he's catching up to us. We gotta take care of him." The child responded

"You fly on, you've got to get the kid to safety. I'll handle him." Roshi called out. Gohan looked uncertain, but after looking into Roshi's eyes, he nodded and sped up.

000000

Unlike Frieza's men, Lord Slug's men needed no scouters to sense energy. Thus, he was fully aware the Roshi had stopped to wait for him. As such, when he caught up, there were no words exchanged. No shouts of surprise. No bluster. Dorodabo launched into an immediate flurry of blows, mostly claw strikes. Roshi dodged or parried them to the best of his ability, which was difficult since Dorodabo would often attack one area of his body whilst simultaneously sending a more powerful strike to his head. Roshi quickly grew accustomed to Dorodabo's style. The winged warrior strived to end the fights swiftly, so prioritized on Roshi's head and neck. Even the distraction shots were pragmatic. Dorodabo couldn't be certain of Roshi's anatomy, so he aimed these strikes at Roshi's limbs, certain that an injury there could cripple. Roshi knew if he tried to fight in his max power mode, the muscle mass would make it difficult to dodge his attacks. That meant he had to try something else. A form he'd created before leaving for Namek. If Roshi was right, it would turn the tide, but it was untested, never used in a life or death battle before.

Shouting loudly, Roshi released a Kiai from his mouth that slammed into Dorodabo's chest, launching Roshi away whilst simultaneously keeping Dorodabo from pursuing. Then he entered his max power form, but even though that took only a single second, Dorodabo had already closed half the distance between them. Roshi concentrated, and his muscles condensed down. He was finished just in the nick of time, literally the instant before Dorodabo's craw strike would have killed him. He disappeared instantly, appearing behind the winged menace. Roshi's new form, the Focused Power Form, took all of his rax power and focused it, refined it. He lost none of his muscle mass; he simply packed it into a smaller space. That made his blood flow at an unnaturally rapid rate. This form would definitely be lethal to anyone who didn't have some form of Immortality, as he did. Dorodabo turned in shock, but was only halfway done with the act before Roshi swung his fist behind his back, into Dorodabo'a face. The results were too gruesome to describe here, but suffice to say only those who'd seen Dorodabo alive would ever believed there had been a face upon his head if they looked at the corpse.

000000

Back at Frieza's ship, the Arcosian tyrant had sent most of his men out to search the old fashioned way. Lord Slug had accordingly sent his own men to join the search. Frieza's adjutants, Dodoria and Zarbon, stayed behind, and Slug had sent his top men out. In order to sooth his irritable mood, Frieza ordered his chefs to prepare a feast for him and his guests. The food was exquisite; all rare delicacies from worlds Frieza had personally destroyed. He was eating them now, as a coda to his mortal life. When he was younger, Frieza had foolishly procured these delectibles as part of a plan to make a killing through resale. However, the foods were all rare beforehand, and thus even the destruction of their home worlds didn't do much to drive up the price. That had taught Frieza a lesson of economics. Now, whenever he encountered a planet with a rare delicacy wanted across the galaxy, he merely conquered them to control the supply. Worlds with only common food were even better for his profit margins. With those, he could simply take a large quantity, and then blow up the planet to make the common dishes into rare delicacies.

The table they ate at was small, only seating Frieza, Slug, Dodoria, and Zarbon. For all his gruffness, Dodoria had impeccable table manners, as well he should. The last one to hold his position had been killed for sloppiness. The pink adjutant was eating some Tellerian frog's wings, whereas Zarbon had selected Quonosian hunting soup. Frieza himself had selected only Quonosian bloodwine and a plate of diced Ra worms with a rich butter sauce. Slug had asked only for water, as his species did not have a need to eat.

Slug was perhaps Frieza's favorite customer. He paid well, and often times chose to exterminate a planet's life on his own dollar, meaning selling to him had a 100 percent profit margin. Not to mention, Slug was the one who'd informed him of the Dragonballs in the first place. He could vividly recall the moment. Frieza was in one of his normally ill moods, as a communication relay was damaged. The communications relays were devices that all of the planets he owned and sold had to have one, so that scouter communications could be recorded. That particular relay was on Slug's current world. Anyone else would be killed for such incompetence, but Slug was Frieza's best customer. So Frieza was inclined to let him explain. Slug told him that his Great Grandfather had been from a planet called Namek which possessed seven orbs known as Dragonballs, which if gathered would summon a dragon capable of granting wishes for things like immortality, eternal youth, or even resurrecting the dead. This dragon was so powerful that it could grant three such wishes. Slug's family had lost track of Namek's coordinates, but recently Slug had uncovered a clue which lead him to spend days searching, to an obsessive level. It was the search, he'd said, which caused the relay to be ill maintained. Slug said the relay no longer mattered, because his search had born fruit, and he'd discovered the location of planet Namek. Together, he said, they could gain immortality. Frieza would never believe this normally, but Slug said it with too much conviction to disbelieve him. Plus, Frieza had lived most of his life in a state of paranoia. He was always looking over his shoulder. He'd made more than enough enemies in his lifetime, and that wasn't even getting into his family situation. Eternal life was all too enticing a prospect to dismiss. And so Frieza had come to Namek with Slug, only half believing, and planning to use the incident to get more money from Slug the next time he needed a planet. But to the tyrant's surprise, the Dragonballs existed. And now, Frieza felt nothing but hopeful anticipation, at the thought of an infinite lifetime's worth of paranoia free existence.

_'You're eating from the palm of my hand, you foolish frost demon' Slug thought to himself. 'Those lies I told you of my past were all it took to get you here. My men couldn't survive the heat long enough to help me defeat Suraguru's guardian, but yours could. And once the guardian is dead, I can kill your men and take his Dragonball. It will be simple to hide it until the other six are collected. I'd have preferred not to cut it so close, but it took too long for a warrior who could destroy your scouters to appear. You don't speak Namekian, so when the time comes one of my men will present the 7th Dragonball, and you will have me make the wish. One wish to make you think your immortal is all it will cost for me to use the second one to restore my youth. Once I have that back, i can kill your subdued form with ease. Then I'll tie the Dragonballs to my own life, so I can kill Suraguru and blow up the planet whilst still being able to access the Dragonballs. Oh Frieza, if you only knew my true past you might be able to see in coming. So unfortunate for you._'

000000

_Hundreds of years ago, bright skies of Namek were clouded in the darkness of night. A mad tyrant named Lord Slug had cast a spell enshrouding the world in a terrible blizzard. The stubborn fool refused to lift his spell until it was too late, as the blizzard had grown so large that he did not have the power needed. Lord Slug was a Super Namekian, a being capable of performing any Namekian art from Magic to Combat. The Super Namekians, rare as they were, became warlords who fought for control of Namekian civilization. These wars grew so ferocious that entire worlds were destroyed simply because Namekian colonists there pledged allegiance to the wrong warlord. That brutality set the stage, as almost every world sent whatever Namekians they had back to their home world. It was then that Slug cast his magical blizzard, aiming to force the others into bowing to him. They refused, until it was too late. The blizzard grew harsher and harsher. The ground turned to permafrost, the oceans were all covered in a layer of ice thicker than Slug was tall, and the sun was blotted out. This great cataclysm sent almost every Namekian to the Otherworld, leaving only three. Slug himself, the elder mystic Suraguru, and the strongest of the Super Namekians, Katas._

_Suraguru's home was atop a tall, craggy pillar sheathed in green fire. Inside, he worked tirelessly on his people's only hope for survival. The Dragonballs. Outside, Katas stood ever vigilant. Katas' physique was toned and lean, giving him the appearance of having both strength and speed. He stood easily 10 feet tall. Katas had originally been just as violent as the other Super Namekians, but the cataclysm changed him. Watching his people slowly die, knowing that it was because of a war he'd perpetuated, had driven him to atone for his actions by defending Suraguru. The flames around the pillar began to flicker and wane. Katas had used a spell, the Flames of Porunga, to set up a wall of fire to act as a last line of defense. Every 12 hours, he had to reapply it. Katas made no move to reapply it now. Slug had learned to attack then, and Katas had to focus on him to win. Katas always won handily, but he never killed Slug. There was so much icy blood already on his hands that he could not bring himself to soak them again. However, as much as he didn't want it to happen, he knew today would be their final battle. It would be life or death._

_As sure as clockwork, Slug appeared across the horizon. Slug was, similar to Katas, extremely tall, 11 feet to be exact. Unlike Katas, his body was broad, not lean, and it was clear he favored brute force over speed. Katas charged immediately, not willing to let the battle get closer to Suraguru's home. When he was half way to Slug, the latter fired cackling red lightning at him from his antenna. The lightning stopped him in his tracks, and Slug made sure to take advantage, stretching his arm out and pulling Katas into a roundhouse kick to the gut. As Katas crashed into the ground, Slug charged a k last in his hands. Before he could throw it, Katas used eye beams to detonate it in hs hand. Katas wasted no time, flying up to Slug and slugging him in the gut. Growling, Slug swung back with his injured hand, striking Katas in the face. Katas countered with a left hook, but Slug easily parried it with his uninjured hand and began to strangle his foe. Katas raked his hands down Slug's arms, drawing deep gashes in the flesh that bled profusely. The pain forced Slug to let go, and Katas capitalized on it but firing two point blank ki blasts directly into Slug's chest. The blasts blew Slug back twenty feet, but the evil Namekian was far from finished. With an angry growl, he once again fired lightning from his antenna, however this time Katas was prepared for it. Casting his signature spell the Flames of Porunga, which only he could use with such skill, he crafted a dragon to counter the lightning. It was not a dragon as the Namekian normally depicted them. It was long, and lithe, not muscular. _

_The flaming dragon surged forward, casually overwhelming the lightning attack. It be lined directly for Slug, who spread his arms and cast his own magical attack. He couldn't end the magical blizzard ravaging the planet, but he could harness its power, creating a tornado of icy wind that met the fire dragon head on and neutralized it. Katas charged forth as soon as it was clear, aiming a chop at both sides of Slug's neck, going for a decapitation, but his hard jawed foe caught him by the wrists. There was a tense struggle as Katas attempted to break free, and Slug tried to keep him from that goal. They slowly floated to the ground, before Slug decided to tempt Katas. _

_"Why do you resist? With Suraguru's creations, I could wish Namek back to it's beauty, usher in a new Namekian race!"_

_"A new race subservient to you is a nightmare, Slug. Besides, the Dragonballs will still be used to restore Namek, and when the planet is once more populated, they will have learned a valuable lesson from your evil." Katas retorted, but Slug had known temptations would not sway him. It was merely a method of distracting him for a brief moment, so Slug could charge and fire a wide angle blast from his mouth. Katas went slack in Slug's grip, and the evil Namekian allowed himself a smirk. The smirk disappeared seconds later, when Katas suddenly swung his legs forward, into Slug's gut. The strike dazed Slug, and Katas capitalized by firing a mouth blast through Slug's shoulder, breaking the tyrant's grip. Katas again did not hesitate nor delay, he strike forward with two claw strikes, tearing straight through slug's body in areas that would house the kidneys on a human. Slug gasped, pain resounding through his body. But then, that pain turned to rage, as he shouted a primal scream. As the scream trickled into a guttural growl, Slug grabbed Katas by the face, in a vice like grip. He extended his arm, ripping Katas' hands out of his body, and then he extended the pointer finger of his free hand, before firing several pinpoint yellow energy blasts through Katas' chest._

_Slug relished Katas' obvious pain, but before he could continue his torture, Katas fired his eyebeams through Slug's palm, striking him in the forehead and blasting off one of his antenna. Slug dropped Katas, who followed up with a punch, but it was too weak to do any real damage. Slug countered with a kick to the chest that caused Katas to cough up blood, and a punch in the face that sent his rival hurtling off the ground, over the frozen ocean. After flying for a mile, Slug appeared above him and kicked down, embedding Katas a foot into the ice. Slug then flew into the air and rained Ki blasts down on Katas helpless form, blasting him through the ice into the ocean below. The hole made in the ice layer was quickly frozen shut, before the waves even had time to recede. Slug floated there, grinning smugly, taking in his victory. But he had not won. In the waters below Katas rallied forth the last of his strength for a final assault._

_To Slug's shock, the water erupted into a massive tornado of steam, with Slug at the center. Slug began to fly up the twister, as the heat had reopened his bleeding wounds, which had been frozen shut by the winds prior. Just as he was almost to the top, the Tornado cleared away and he realized the trap. Katas had hidden Ki blasts in the tornado, which were carried to the top. Slug was in the middle of a minefield. Looking down, he saw Katas begin to clap his hands. It didn't take a genius to realize Katas plans, so as quickly as he could Slug fired a mouth blast down at Katas, striking him in the shoulder. The blast tore through Katas' body, but the determined warrior still clapped his hands. The field of Ki blasts surged together, hundreds of explosions going off with Slug at the epicenter. Nonetheless, Slug withstood the assault. However, it was only delaying the inevitable. Most of his skin and muscle mass had been disintegrated, all of his major organs were failing, and he lacked his left ear. Even as he began to fall to the ground, Slug summoned the paltry power left within him, and shot an egg into the distance. Contained within that egg was his soul, his very essence. A reincarnation. The egg sailed through the air, and landed in Slug's personal ship, whose computer then begin its final mission, programmed into it incase Slug was forced to reincarnate himself in this manner._

_The ship took off, transporting the soon to be reborn Lord Slug away. Slug would land on a primitive planet, and be adopted by a humble king. The King would train Slug until the Namekian was an adult. Slug would then kill his adoptive father, and drag the planet kicking and screaming into the cosmos, where Slug would carve out an empire. Slug would deliver onto his worlds a reign of terror, until he overstepped his bounds and attempted to conquer a vacation planet, frequented by an Arcosian with green biogems, who destroyed his entire fleet with a mere blink of an eye. Slug barely survived the encounter, and spent 5 decades in an escape pod, that couldn't even break light speed. Finally, the pod would be picked up by a slave ship. Slug would lead the slaves into a rebellion, and conquer the slaver's home planet. There, Slug would content himself with one world, buying a new one as needed, until he realized he'd grown too old and weak to return to Namek and conquer it. Thus began his plan to manipulate Frieza. _

000000

Roshi touched back down to their cave, and walked inside. He saw that, behind the ship, Bulma had set up a capsule house. Faintly, Roshi could hear the sounds of a bath being run. Zeshin was leaning up against the house. He didn't say anything; he simply nodded in acknowledgement of Roshi's presence. Roshi could sense Gohan and Krillin inside the house, napping. That was good, it would refresh their energy. Finally, the Namekian child was examining the ship with child-like curiosity.

"Hey there kiddo" Roshi chuckled as he approached the child.

The kid turned to him, and stared at him for a slightly too long amount of time. It would be disconcerting, if living with a turtle hadn't given Roshi a keen sense of patience. "My name is Dende" He finally said.

"Nice to meet you Dende. So, are you admiring the craftsmanship?" Roshi responded kindly.

"No. I am merely curious. I have never seen a space ship before. The Grand Elder told us that we should not leave the planet, as other worlds were not kind to Namekians." Dende responded.

"Grand Elder? Is he this planet's guardian?" Roshi inquired. Again, Dende thought before responding.

"Of a sort. He is our leader, and the creator of the Dragonballs. Long ago there was a great cataclysm on the planet Namek. It wiped out everyone but the Grand Elder, who created the Dragonballs to restore the planet's ability to sustain life. Then, he gave birth to a new race of Namekians" he explained. Upon seeing Roshi's confused face, he added "Namekians have only one gender."

"I see. Dende, would this Grand Elder know where the remaining Dragonballs are?" Roshi asked.

"Yes, in fact he himself possesses one." Dende answered. Roshi smiled. Before he could continue, Bulma suddenly ran out.

"Guys, I just got great news! Goku's out of the hospital, and he's on his way here now! It'll only take a few days, tops." She screamed in joy. The others gave their own woot of joy, save Zeshin and Dende.

000000

Meanwhile, at the home of the Grand Elder, The Grand Elder's bodyguard, Nail, said "Lord Guru, you seem troubled. Is it because of the presences that landed a short time ago?"

"Yes." the immense Namekian rumbled. "More specifically, a single presence. It is familiar."

"Familiar?" Nail questioned.

"Yes. It resembled a Namekian i knew in my youth, Slug. He was an evil man, with no limits to his ambition of stubbornness. But do not worry yourself Nail; I can sense that you have surpassed him."

Nail was not placated; for he could sense that there was a power greater than his already there. Guru was reminded of a day long passed, when he had last felt the energy of Lord Slug. And the day he lost his greatest friend.

000000

_Suraguru exited his hut, exhausted but ecstatic. After so much work, they were finally finished. The Dragonballs would restore the planet Namek. But before he used them, he needed to find Katas. Suraguru spread out his senses, and felt for Katas' Ki. He found it, but it was weak, exceedingly weak. And growing weaker. Worried, he took to the skies and flew off the fastest that his hefty frame would allow. Katas lay on his back. His arms, legs, and most of his chest had been discolored, now being an unsightly black color. Slug's mouth blast had obliterated most of the organs on his left side, and shredded the flesh of his back. These wounds were mortal, of that there could be no denial. And yet, Katas still lived. When Suraguru landed, he turned his head and spoke weakly._

_"Guru...is that you?" he said, using the nickname he'd thought up for his friend._

_"Yes, it's me. They're done, the Dragonballs are completed!" Guru said, trying to give his friend hope, and more than that, to keep him from breaking down._

_"Can they...bring back...the people of Namek?" Katas asked. _

_Guru shook his head, and spoke with despair palpable in his voice despite his best efforts "No. They cannot revive anyone who died before they were finished. But don't worry, i can revive you!" he finished, tears streaming down his face and freezing before they hit the ground._

_"No..."_

_"W-what?"_

_"It was...my hubris...my stubbornness...my actions...that put Namek on the path to destruction...i deserve...my death. Namek must...house a new race of Namekians. A peaceful race. My kind...the super Namekians...deserves no place in it."_

_"But you've changed! You are a good person now, you can live."_

_"No...My hands have... too much... blood on them. But, you must know. There are...more Namekians. Before...he died...Slug spat out an egg...over the horizon...and sent it to space. I saw...the ship take off."_

_"It's not fair! His legacy of vileness lives on, yet a great man such as you must parish!"_

_"Slug is not...the only one. During...my meditations...I foresaw...a Namekian on a primitive planet...fighting evils greater than even...Slug. And so...before my final battle with him...I birthed...a child...and sent him away. He will be...a hero, Guru. And...Someday...he will bring about...Slug's end."_

_With his final words spoken, Katas, last of the super Namekians, perished._

**000000**

**And that's the end of That Chapter**

**The technique, Flames of Porunga, is a creation of the Writer Mr. Arkham, for his fanfic The Fall of Lord Frieza. Used with his permission. Speaking of, that fic is awesome, you should read it XD.**

**Speaking of awesome DBZ fics, i was inspired to have Slug and Katas be enemies by the Fic Bringer of Death, which is thoroughly awesome **

**Frost demon is a slur against Arcosians, similar to monkey being a slur against Sayians. **

**The Dragon Katas crafted is Shenron. He saw the image whilst meditating to hone his magic. It's also a huge shout out to Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Namekian Kidneys are located below the lungs XD.**

**The bit about Suraguru being Guru's real name was included to make Guru's name tie into the Namekian naming scheme.**

**Name Puns:**

**Suraguru: engrishy version of the word Slug combined with the word Guru.**

**Power Levels:**

**Gohan (Enraged): 15.000**

**Roshi (Max Power) 9,000:**

**Roshi (Focused Power): 18,000**

**Lord Slug (Flashback): 5 million**

**Katas: 4 million **

**Nail: 42,000**


End file.
